


I'm In Love With You

by DragonSoulWorld



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSoulWorld/pseuds/DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Neil and Claire love each other but are afraid to tell each other the truth. Believing, the other doesn't feel the same way. That is until they get trapped in an elevator together during a storm, and finally admit their feelings for each other. Happy Ending!
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Set after 3.18 when Claire realises she is in love Dr Melendez. Morgan has already left after having surgery on her hands and damaging them.

"I think I'm in love with my boss."

There. Claire had admitted it out loud. But she was still having trouble accepting it herself. Sure, she had always felt an attraction to Neil. He was a handsome man, and a brilliant surgeon. How could she not? Even Shaun had pointed out once how she had been unintentionally flirting with Neil. So maybe it had always been there...

But he was her boss.

And her friend. She wasn't sure she could have gotten through these last few months without him. She had been so angry and so lost after losing her mother. And she felt so alone. She'd lost faith in everyone and herself. But he had restored it. He's listened to her when she needed to talk, been there for her when she needed someone, taught her to have fun, and that it was ok to be angry at her mother. He showed her how to believe in people again. To get help.

That's why she had been so angry when Morgan had complained about her relationship with Neil. She needed their friendship, and was so insulted that everyone thought he was being a good mentor to her because of sex, instead of her actually being a good doctor. Like it was the only reason. Which is why she'd been trying to ignore these rising feelings towards Neil. She didn't want to prove everyone right. Besides, he made it very clear how he felt about keeping things professional between them. There's no way he felt the same way about her.

She had to find a way to get rid of these feelings. She didn't want to lose him.

"You think?" Dr Sullivan said softly raising an eyebrow at Claire; "You're not sure?"

Claire rubbed her hands together chuckling nervously; "No."

When Claire didn't say anymore, Dr Sullivan continued; "Tell me about your relationship with Dr Melendez."

Claire looked at her confused for a moment, furrowing her brow as she turned her head thinking; "Um...well he's my friend and my boss."

"Go on."

"He's been a really good friend. He ran with me as a way to clear my head and have fun. He listened to me when I was upset and gave me advice." Claire paused; "He told me it was ok for me to be angry at my mom for leaving me, and he helped me believe in myself again. To believe in others." She shrugged smiling; "He's been there for me when I needed someone. And he's a good mentor."

Dr Sullivan nodded, her expression giving nothing to what she was thinking; "And how do you feel about him?"

"Like I said I'm not sure..."

"That's ok. Tell me what you _do_ feel."

Claire opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her heart raced and she was scared to say her feelings aloud. But she wasn't sure why.

"Take your time." Dr Sullivan said.

Taking a deep breath Claire looked away as she spoke; "I...I respect him. He's a brilliant surgeon and a good mentor. And like I said he's my friend, so I care about him." Then she quickly added; "Like I do all my friends." She glanced at Dr Sullivan unsure what she expected, but felt like she needed to know if that was the right answer. But Dr Sullivan showed no indication of what she thought, and didn't stop her, so Claire continued; "Um he challenges me. Making me want to be a better doctor, a better surgeon. He's funny." Claire said smiling; "He makes me have fun. In fact, I find sometimes I can't stop smiling around him. And I get this giddy sensation occasionally when I'm with him. It's kind of hard to explain. I've never felt this way about anyone else. It's kind of overwhelming and scary."

"So he means a lot to you?"

Claire lifted her head startled, and felt her cheeks heating up; "Well...yeah I guess he does."

"Have you ever felt the urge to kiss him?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away embarrassed really not wanting to talk about this.

"Claire it's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you have."

"Maybe once or twice." Claire finally admitted; "But it was only for a moment and it passed. I assure you I would never cross that line with him."

"Why's that?"

Frowning, Claire looked at her surprised; "He's my boss. I can't..."

"What if he wasn't your boss?"

"But he is..." Claire said not following.

"Hypothetically, if he wasn't. What then?"

"Well he's my friend."

"And you don't date your friends?"

"What exactly are you trying to say? That I should tell him how I feel? Date him?"

"I'm not here to tell you what to do Claire. I'm here to help you understand your feelings and decide yourself what to do. Now I can't tell you how you feel about Dr Melendez, only you know how you feel. But I will say the root of your problems is that you run from your feelings, and keep people at arms length never letting them in."

Claire looked away and Dr Sullivan nodded sympathetically.

"You've been through a lot Claire. As a child, your mother failed to take care of you as a mother should. She hurt you, she ignored you, she left you alone, she tried to kill you. And you had to deal with that all alone, still continuing to care for your mother when she should have caring for you."

"She's my mother. I had to."

"You felt obligated to because you wanted her to get better, so she could be your mother again. So you could be a family again."

"She told me if I told anyone else, they'd take me away from her and I'd never see her again." Claire said closing her eyes at the painful memories.

"You were forced to take on enormous responsibilities Claire. You were only a child, and yet you had to act like a grow up to not only take care of yourself, but your mother as well. You've taken care of everyone else, and never let anyone take care of you. It's understandable why you became a doctor. But as a result, you've put up walls around yourself to make sure no one hurts you again. That's why you can't have any proper relationships with men. Why you used them only for sex. You don't let them get close to you, because you're afraid they'll hurt you like your mother did. Even now, you're afraid to let anyone else care for you. You didn't tell any of your friends or co-workers about your mother's death. Why?"

"I don't know." Claire shrugged but she did.

"Because you were trying to deal with it alone, like you have everything your whole life. You believed you had to."

"What could they have done?" Claire snapped waving her hands; "If I told them they'd just say how sorry they were and they'd look at me like..."

"Like what?"

"Like I was weak. They'd pity me. View me as emotionally compromised, that I couldn't do my job."

"Everyone has to grief Claire. And grieving means being vulnerable. There's nothing wrong with being weak. Everyone feels weak at one time or another. You lost your mother, I'd be more concerned if you weren't emotionally compromised. It doesn't make you any less of a doctor, or a person. The point is you don't have to go through something like this alone."

"I've been alone my whole life." Claire said tiredly; "I guess I've gotten so used to that, I still believe it."

"You're not going to be able to move on until you start letting people in Claire. Starting with Dr Melendez."

Claire looked at her in shock; "You think I should tell him how I feel?"

"Yes. But first I think you need to come to terms yourself with how you feel about him. You're confused and scared right now, and that's understandable. Your whole life you've had to supress your own feelings and needs to look after your mother. But it's time to start embracing them."

"So do you think I'm in love with him?"

Dr Sullivan took a breath; "I can't tell you how you're feeling Claire. Like I said only you can determine how you feel. But I will say that from the way you talk about him, that he must mean more to you than just your friend or boss. I think you need to take the time to figure out exactly what Dr Melendez means to you, and then decide what you want to do."

"What to do?" Claire frowned; "I can't do anything. Even if I was in love with him, I can't be with him. He's my boss."

"What about Dr Lim and Dr Melendez? They were together."

"They were both attendings, and they broke up when she became Chief because she became his boss." Claire shook her head frustrated; "I just...Can't you tell me how to make these feelings go away so I can go back to just being friends with him?"

"No Claire I can't. For one, because you have to stop running from your feelings. And two, I don't think that's what you really want. Is it?" When Claire didn't respond, Dr Sullivan leant forward; "I understand that it's an issue because he's your boss. But it's not a law that you cannot date, it's only discouraged to ensure harmony among the staff."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, don't use the fact he's your boss as an excuse to push him away. Take some time to sort through your feelings. If you decide you really view him as a friend then ok. But if you realise you do have romantic feelings for him, you cannot just ignore them and hope they go away. You need to decide whether you believe it's worth the risk to be him, and if not, you need to decide what you are going to do. Whether you can still work with him or not. But if you do have feelings for him, you have to tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Then you'll know and you can move on. But if you don't tell him you'll never know."

"I'm scared." Claire murmured meeting Dr Sullivan's gaze. Telling Neil how she really felt...for him to reject her, she could never work with him again. And she wasn't sure it was worth the risk to lose him as a friend and mentor.

"I know. Putting your heart out there is the biggest risk someone takes. Yes, there is always a chance you can get hurt. That's why it's a risk. And whilst putting walls up protects you from getting hurt, it also stops you from feeling the good things. Like love."

"What do I do now?"

"I think until you sort through your feelings, perhaps it will be best to distance yourself from Dr Melendez outside of work. That will ensure your feelings are not clouded, and by going back to just a professional relationship will help you decide if that's what you want, or if you want more."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready. These feelings are a little overwhelming. I don't know if I want to feel this way. He's the first guy whose actually been a real friend, and he's my mentor. I don't want to screw that up by these confusing feelings. Like you said I've never had a real relationship before, and I've used men for sex, I don't want to do that to Neil. I don't want to hurt him. What if these feelings are that transference thing. Because he's my boss, my mentor and friend, and I'm just confused? Is that possible?"

"Of course. That's what you need time to figure out. And just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean you have to jump into a relationship. On the contrary, if you truly love him, you need to take it slow with a relationship. But we can talk about that more in our next session. For now, just focus on trying to decipher your feelings and what you want."

Claire knew Dr Sullivan was right. But how was she supposed to decide what she wanted? She didn't want to lose Neil. Yet, whatever she decided to do, it felt like she would lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire took Dr Sullivan's advice about getting some space from Neil, and as much as she hated to do it, she cancelled their evening running plans. She told him she just didn't feel up to it. He didn't reply but she was sure he had to have gotten her message. She felt terrible, a part of her wanting to text Neil again and say she changed her mind. But maybe that was the point.

One night without seeing him, and she was already missing him. She loved their evening runs, and she loved hanging out with him period. But the question was did she love spending time with him more than having him as her mentor?

He was different outside of work. More relaxed, sweet and fun. Whilst at work, he was very professional and strict. She had to admit, she felt honoured to know the other side of him. And she liked the relaxed Neil slightly more than teacher Neil. Could that be her answer...?

She was so confused.

Maybe the space will do her some good.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0-GOODDOCTOR-0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Neil was very confused and frustrated.

For two weeks now, Claire had been declining meeting him outside of work. For running and bowling. He tried other suggestions like going for a drink or dinner, but that met a firm no. It didn't make sense.

Yes, he knew he almost screwed things up when he pushed her away after Morgan's complaint. But he apologised and things were back to normal again. And now Morgan was gone, maybe there wasn't that much to worry about. Morgan had finally revealed her condition having surgery on her hands, but after using her hands before they healed she's damaged them so she can longer operate. She transferred not long after, he assumed out of anger. So it couldn't be Morgan. Could it be the complaint secretly got to Claire?

When he had asked her if everything was ok, she claimed it was and wanted to just keep things professional. But she was clearly pulling away from him, even at work, and she seemed distracted. Something was going on. And he was determined to find out what.

He knew he should honour her wishes. And it wasn't really any of his business. But he couldn't deny the growing feelings he had for her anymore. Maybe she had somehow picked up on them and that's why she was pulling away. He had to admit he hadn't expected them. When he first consoled Claire in the stairway, he had legitimately been trying to be there for her as her boss. But learning about her mother and what she had been struggling with, it had become more. A friendship. She turned to him for advice, and vice versa.

Then as he got to know her more, became more her mentor, he was blown away by the doctor she had become. He meant it when he told her she made him a better doctor and person. The way she cared for her patients, willing to go above and beyond not just to save them but make their lives better, it inspired him. And her out of the box thinking, and skills. She was going to make an extraordinary surgeon one day. In fact, she already was.

He supposed he should have seen it coming. The complaint. He hadn't played favourites with Claire, he taught all the residents the same. But he couldn't deny he was closer to Claire than the others. And when he tried to end their friendship, her anger was justified. It was just a platonic friendship, and he was glad he didn't end it because of one resident's jealousy. But now...he felt something more for her.

It had hit him one day whilst they were running together. After his fake injury during one run, she got back at him by faking an injury of her own. And when he stopped, she laughed and blazed past him beating him. When he finally caught up to her, she was smiling so broadly, the sun hit her hair and her eyes sparkled. It just hit him like a sucker punch.

He was in love with her.

It was a total shock. He had outright said to Lim and everyone that there was nothing going on between him and Claire. And there wasn't when he said it. But now his feelings had changed.

Still, it's not like they could ever be together. For one, she was his resident and he was her boss. Besides it's not like she would ever feel the same way about him. And even if she did, she's got so much going on with grieving her mother, and therapy. Not to mention her past relationships with men weren't exactly pleasant. She wasn't ready for a relationship.

Maybe it was for the best their friendship ending. It was hard enough seeing her every day at work and not being able to kiss her like he wanted to. Like he couldn't stop dreaming about.

Then why did it bother him so much that she kept cancelling on him?

Maybe it's because he was worried about her. Something was clearly going on with her and he felt compelled to find out what.

0o0o0oo0o0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o00o0o0

Claire was standing in the resident lounge with Dr Murphy and Dr Parks, and all the other nurses and doctors, whilst Dr Lim doled out jobs for preparing for the storm.

It was kind of scary. The last few days all the news and weather talked about was this big storm that was approaching. And it wasn't just the worry of all the trauma's they were going to face.

Claire hated storms. They terrified her. Ever since she was a kid.

And she didn't want to have to deal with this on top of everything else.

Neil was driving her crazy.

Speaking of him...It was like she sensed him. Without hearing him, she just looked to the right, seeing him standing on the other side of the room. Staring at her.

Neil tried to send her a message with his eyes that they needed to talk, but she just looked away. Now was not the time or place.

The last two weeks had been killing her. The only time she saw Neil was at work, and it pained her every time he asked her to do something with him and she said no. He didn't voice his hurt, but she could see it on his face. It reminded her of when he avoided her and how much that hurt her. And she wanted to spend time with him so badly. She missed him all the time.

If it was some consolation, she'd finally figured out her feelings. She really was in love with Neil.

Surprisingly instead of feeling happy about it, she was terrified. Because now she had to talk to him about it. And what if he rejected her? Which he probably would, she would lose him for good.

It didn't help Dr Sullivan had been pushing her to tell him how she felt.

Neil knew something was going on too. Judging by the weird looks he'd been sending her, and his constant questions if she was ok. But she really didn't want to talk about this at work. She wasn't sure how she was meant to tell him how she felt. It was like she was waiting for the perfect moment. If there even was such a thing. She knew she was procrastinating, and she wasn't sure how she was going to stop.

"...need to make sure we are stocked for any kind of trauma that comes our way." Lim continued dragging Claire from her musings; "The storm is meant to be hitting in the next few hours. So I've contacted the blood banks and all the hospitals in the area are double stocking on O negative. We need to make sure we've got plenty of blankets and warm fluids on standby. So we're going to need someone to coordinate all our supplies making sure the ER and OR's are constantly fully stocked with central line kits, tubs, suture kits, blankets..." Lim paused sweeping her eyes over the room, a grim face; "I know it's not the most exciting job, but it is the most vital and I would rather someone volunteer for this job instead of picking someone to do it."

Claire could feel Neil's eyes on her. She had been on Lim's service this week and it was her turn to be on Neil's today. And she just knew he was going to try and talk to her. She really wasn't ready to have this conversation yet. Maybe this was a sign. And this job was vital to saving lives.

"I'll do it." Claire said finding everyone in the room suddenly looking at her.

Lim raised an eyebrow checking to see if Claire was serious.

"I'm happy to do whatever I can to help." Claire persisted with a small smile, and Lim smiled back nodding gratefully.

"Ok great. So Claire hang back at the end so I can go through everything with you. The rest of you...I'll be manning the ER with Dr Andrews. Dr Melendez and Dr Glassman are on standby. All elective surgeries are being put on hold for now. So residents stick close to your attendings, it's going to get pretty crazy and we need to make sure no patients slip through the cracks. Attendings, I want hourly status reports on patients that come in. And if anyone needs any supplies go to Claire, she will be moving through the ER, OR and patient floors throughout the day. Thank you."

Everyone started to file out.

"Claire..." Neil said rushing to her, hoping to talk to her before Lim could. She was clearly avoiding him, and going to a hell of a lot to do it.

But it was too late as Claire moved to Lim first, and he got swept up in the crowd. He would have to speak to her later.

"Thank you for volunteering Claire." Lim said studying Claire; "I know everyone here would rather be in the ER waiting for trauma's and surgeries, but this is a vital job for saving every life in this hospital."

"I know. That's why I'm happy to do it."

"Great. So let me run by everything you'll be doing today."

0o0o0oo0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0o

Neil didn't see Claire after that. She was busy rushing around the hospital ensuring everywhere was fully stocked, and he was busy sort out the patients on his service to make sure they were stable before the storm hit.

Finally he got a reprieve as all his patients were doing ok, and Parks came to take over.

The storm was going to hit at any moment, and he wanted to check on Claire before all the madness begun.

Luckily, he didn't have to scour the entire hospital to find her. A nurse told him she was in the basement getting some more blankets and fluids. It was mainly a storage area for all old equipment and extra supplies. So it didn't take long to find her, given it was an empty floor otherwise.

She was in one of the storage closest filling up a trolley with blankets, fluids, torches, gauze and other necessities, and was in the middle of trying to reach for a blanket on the top shelf of a metal storage unit, but couldn't quite reach it.

He paused to watch her for a moment in profile. She was biting her lip, her brow creasing in frustration as she stood on tip toe. She was absolutely stunning.

"Need a hand?" Neil suddenly murmured.

Claire jumped, spinning to face him started and wide eyed.

"Neil! Uh Dr Melendez!" She flushed looking away, busying herself sorting her trolley; "You scared me. I didn't expect to see you or anyone else down here."

"Sorry. That wasn't my intention." Neil walked closer to her and reached up for the blanket, handing it to her.

As she silently took it from him, their hands touched, and she froze. Her eyes locking on to his. For a moment, they stood close, hands touching, staring into each other's eyes. Neil could get lost in her eyes.

Neil's touch send tingles up her arm and body, and she couldn't look away from him. Her heart raced at how close he was.

He could easily lower his head just slightly and kiss her. And how much she wanted him too.

"Thanks." Claire finally mumbled turning away, regaining her composure.

"I just wanted to check on you before the storm hit, see if you needed any help. It was good of you to volunteer like that. Not many people would want to miss surgeries to handle supplies."

"It's more than handling supplies." Claire replied glancing at him; "It's helping keep people alive."

Neil smiled at her, truly amazed by how dedicated she was to her patients; "You're right. That's why it's pretty amazing of you to do this."

Claire nodded and turned to leave, hoping he didn't follow, but he did.

"I'm glad I've got you alone, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh is something wrong?" Claire said keeping her eyes straight forward as she pushed the trolley down the hallway towards the elevator.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Claire turned to him frowning.

"Come on Claire. I know something's going on with you. You've been avoiding me, and you've been distracted. I'm worried. We're friends, and I'm your boss, you can talk to me you know."

Claire knew her therapist would say that's her opportunity to confess how she felt. But as she stopped, and turned to face him. His expected face looking back at her, full of concern and compassion, she just couldn't...

So she forced a smile; "I assure you I'm fine. I've just been...busy." She carried on walking.

"Have I done something? Or said something?" Neil persisted frowning deeply; "Is this because of Morgan's complaint, because I thought we already agreed that it was no one's business that we were friends?"

"No." Claire said closing her eyes tiredly, knowing he wasn't going to let it go that easily; "It's nothing."

Neil didn't believe her. And he grabbed her arm, enough to make her stop but not enough so she could easily pull away; "Claire. Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Looking at his hand on her arm, his thumb gently caressing her, as he looked at her. She lost it. A few tears slipped down her face.

"Claire?" Neil said shocked and concerned, and he reached up to wipe them from her face; "What is it?"

She leant into his touch for a second, before she regained her senses. It was too much...

"No." Claire mumbled pulling away, raising her hands to stop him touching her again; "Please just leave me alone."

With that Claire bolted towards the elevator with her trolley, jamming the button furiously hoping to escape Neil. When the doors finally open she rushed in and let out a sigh of relief.

Neil was left standing in shock for a moment, not realising she'd fled until she disappeared around the corner. Something was wrong, she was crying. Whatever it was had to be bad. He was even more determined to make sure she was ok.

Rushing after her, he shoved his hand between the elevator doors before they closed and shoved them back open jumping in.

Claire looked at him shocked and frustrated, looking wildly around the elevator for an escape, when the doors closed.

"Claire look it's ok..." Neil kept his distance, holding up his hand in a placating gesture to reassure her; "You're safe here. It's just you and me, you can tell me whatever it is."

Claire paused as she looked at him, her face blank he couldn't tell what was wrong. Then she finally opened her mouth; "No I can't."

Before Neil could pressure her further, there was a loud bang like thunder followed by the whole elevator shaking. It was violent enough to knock them off their feet. Claire whacked her head on the metal rail around the elevator crumbling to the floor.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Lim frowned as the first wave of patients were brought in from a MVA. (Motor Vehicle Accident).The storm had begun. Heavy rain had already caused flooding on many on the major roads, which caused the MVA.

Now the wind was picking up, and there was the sound of thunder above them. She peered outside watching the bright flashes and rain attacking the windows and doors violently. It was only going to get worse before it got better, and they were going to get a lot more patients who got caught in the storm.

On that note, there was a huge bang nearby and all the power and lights cut out.

"Everyone stay calm!" Lim shouted quickly as people starting panicking; "Our backup generator will kick in any moment."

As soon as she finished talking, the lights and power came back on.

Lim smiled; "See. Everything's fine. However, if possible keep patients off electronic machines if necessary to ensure there's enough power to go around. Come on people let's get to work."

0o0o0o0oo0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0oo0o

It all happened so fast. Neil didn't fully process what was happening until he was laying on the floor of the elevator slightly dazed. It was almost pitch black in the elevator, apart from the strip emergency light above them, which was so dim it might as well not be there.

As he sat up, his mind cleared and he realised what happened.

"Claire!" Neil said panicked, snapping his eyes around the darkened elevator. He quickly pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight, shining it around, immediately seeing the upturned trolley with stuff all over the floor. And beyond that lay Claire. He quickly shoved the trolley aside and rushed to her side.

"Claire are you ok? Are you hurt?" Neil breathed as he knelt beside her, shining the flashlight over her as his other hand touched her shoulder, checking for injuries.

"I'm ok." Claire replied as she sat up touching her forehead, finding her head was spinning slightly and a bit sore, but other that than she didn't feel any pain.

"Are you sure?" Neil said firmly, terrified she had been hurt.

"I'm fine." Claire replied turning to him; "Are you ok? What happened?"

Neil sighed as he swept the light over the elevator, hearing the sound of rain and thunder overheard; "The storm. It must have overloaded our generator, and we lost power."

"Isn't there a backup generator?" Claire asked as he held out a hand to her to help her up.

Neil nodded turning to the elevator panel trying the emergency button with no response; "There is. It should have kicked in immediately."

Claire froze; "Does that mean the hospital has no power?"

Neil turned hearing the worry in her voice and he offered a reassuring smile; "No the generator would have kicked in. It was designed to function in a storm."

"So why are we stuck with no power?"

"We are in the basement in one of the service elevators. Which is part of the old hospital system, and not connected to the backup generator, as it's priority is to ensure power in the OR, ER and patient rooms, not down here. It's likely power won't be restored until our main generator is back online." Neil paused as he looked at his phone raising it around, but it kept saying no signal.

"I can't get a signal. Can you?"

Claire slowly got out her phone, but shook her head when she waved it around getting no result; "No nothing."

"We're underground, and the storm...it's blocking our signals." Neil huffed dropping his phone.

"So we're stuck in here until the power comes back on? How long will that be?" Claire said flustered, gripping so hard onto the rail her knuckles were turning white. Her heart raced, her hands were clammy, her head was hurting. And to top it off she was trapped in a small room in the dark with Neil of all people!

"Don't worry I'm sure once someone notices we're gone, they'll come find us."

"How can you be sure about that? With the storm they could be so busy with patients they may not even notice we're gone. We could be in here for hours! And what if the storm gets worse?" Claire was getting hysterical now.

Neil turned to her concerned, shining his light over her; "Are you ok?"

"I'm just not a big fan of enclosed spaces. Especially in the dark." Claire replied gulping, feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were claustrophic." Neil said worriedly, moving closer to her.

"Only a little." Claire said offering him a small smile, but he could see how strained it was. And then he saw the way she was gripping the rail.

"Ok well just take a few deep breaths?" Neil said gently touching her arm, peering at her face; "Try not to worry. I promise everything is going to be just fine. Just clear your mind and take some deep breaths."

Claire bobbed her head following his advice. Whilst she did that, he looked around the elevator shaft thinking. It was then he spotted the lantern torches on the floor among the blankets, fluids and suture kits, and smiled. Quickly he grabbed them both, and turned them on, putting one in each corner of the elevator shaft. They were immediately bathed in light. Then he moved to stack everything back on the trolley to make space for them.

"Ok how are you doing?" Neil said turning back to her once that was done. But he stopped when she looked at him, and he finally got to fully look at her. She was pale, and shaking, but what worried him was the way her hair moved aside revealing a large cut on her forehead with blood dripping down her face.

"You're hurt!" Neil exclaimed rushing to her.

"What?" Claire said confused and went to touch her head seeing blood; "Oh. That must have been when I bumped my head on the rail during the shaking."

"I asked you if you were hurt and you said no." Neil said frowning at her as he cupped her face to inspect the wound.

Claire tried to shake him off; "It's probably just a scratch, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Neill said firmly, refusing to let her back away from him. He felt her head for any other bumps, and then peered into her eyes, pulling out his flashlight pen shining it in her eyes; "Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea? Any confusion?"

"No and no." Claire mumbled, unable to stop her body's reaction to his touch. He was so close she wanted to close the distance and kiss him.

"What about your pain level?"

"Dr Melendez I'm fine!" Claire said firmly pulling away; "I'm a doctor too and I don't have a concussion or a brain bleed. It was just a small bump. I have a mild throbbing in my head but it's nothing major, and there's no blurred vision, or dizziness or nausea." Then she paused looking at him softer; "I assure you I'm fine."

Neil's jaw hardened, she was shutting him out again. He dropped his hands but looked her right in the eye; "If it gets worse you tell me. And when we get out of here you're having a CT scan."

"Dr Melendez..."

"It's not a suggestion." Neil interrupted and then turned to grab some gauze and the suture kit off the trolley, taking the bandade out; "I'm going to clean the wound. Luckily, we've got this in here with us." He paused as he turned to her with a smile; "By the way I think seeing our situation, you can call me Neil."

Claire looked at him gulping. Calling him Neil was crossing the professional line she'd drawn between them. She let him treat the wound, but every time his fingers brushed across her face, she felt a wave of tingles spreading throughout her body, and she sucked in a breath.

As Neil finished sticking the bandade on her cut, he paused meeting her eyes. For a second as she looked back at him, he could have sworn he saw something he could only describe as desire in her eyes. There was a moment he felt hope that maybe she felt the same way about him.

Then she turned away, and the moment passed.

"How are you feeling now?" Neil asked clearing his throat, still concerned if she was claustrophobic and she got hysterical this could get bad.

"Ok." Claire bobbed her head, then she looked around uncomfortably and nervously; "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Neil frowned; "There's not much we can do but wait for someone to find us."

"And if no one does?"

"They will." Neil send her a reassuring smile. And Claire couldn't help but believe him.

0o0oo0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0o

Claire, now sitting down on the elevator floor with her back against the wall was trying to focus on her breathing. Not just to keep herself calm, but try and take her mind of the fact that she was trapped in a confined space with Neil.

Neil, meanwhile was sitting to the right of her against the back wall of the elevator watching her. She seemed to have calm down a bit, but she still seemed agitated and unsettled. He wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the claustrophobia or the fact she didn't want to be trapped with him.

"You know maybe this is an opportunity for you to finally talk to me." Neil murmured sending her a challenging look, she couldn't walk away from him now; "What's going on Claire?"

Claire turned to him startled; "Nothing."

"Before the elevator cut out you said you couldn't tell me. Why not?" Neil's face darkened his thoughts going to the worst, worried someone hurt her; "Did something happen to you?"

"No." Claire said shaking her head; "It's nothing like that."

"Which means it is something." Neil deduced relieved he was getting somewhere; "Claire I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you."

Claire met his gaze, and it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest at seeing the pure concern in his eyes; "I want to tell you. I really do."

"But?"

"But I'm afraid. Afraid how you'll react. Afraid it will change everything."

Now Neil truly was confused; "Nothing you say will change anything between us Claire."

"I'm just not sure I'm ready."

Neil wanted to push, because whatever it was, was clearly weighing heavily on Claire. But if she wasn't ready, he couldn't force her to tell him.

Sighing, he realised he had to let it go. He got up and moved to sit beside her nodding; "Ok. I won't push you tell me what's going on. But I want you to know that I'm here when you are ready. Whenever you want to talk about anything."

Claire looked at him truly amazed; "Why are you doing this? Why are you so nice to me?"

Neil frowned at her surprised; "You're my friend, and you're my resident. Not to mention a great surgeon, I admire that. I admire you."

That wasn't exactly the answer she had been hoping for.

There was another rumble from the storm outside, and the elevator shifted as there was a loud metal creaking sound from above. Claire latched onto Neil's arm looking up in terror.

"It's ok." Neil said comfortingly as he took her hand in both of his; "It's just the elevator settling. It won't plummet it's got a fail safe to prevent that."

Claire nodded but she still held on tight to Neil's hand, enjoying the way his thumb caressed her hand.

"I'm sorry." Claire murmured embarrassed.

"It's ok. Loads of people are claustrophobic."

"It's not just the claustrophobia." Claire sighed; "I don't like storms. I've had some bad experiences with them, and this is just bringing up some bad memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neil asked softly peering at her.

Her first instinct was to refuse, to bottle everything up like she usually did. But then Dr Sullivan's words echoed in her head. She had to stop pushing people away, and stop shutting her feelings away.

Finally, Claire turned to Neil and nodded slowly. Maybe talking would take her mind off everything.

Neil blinked surprised and relieved, waiting expectantly for her to continue.

"When I was in high school my mom often used to disappear for a few days, either drunk or strung out in some strangers house after a party, or gone on a road trip with one of her new boyfriends signing in bars night after night."

Neil didn't want to interrupt, but he couldn't get the wave of shock and anger that welled up; "So she left you all alone?"

Claire shrugged; "The first time it happened I didn't think she was ever coming back, but when she came after three days she acted like nothing happened. She pulled me from school, took me for a day on the town, taking me to the aquarium, the zoo, all over, like it was my birthday. Which was funny, because she tended to forget my birthday."

Neil didn't like how Claire stated it so matter of factly, like it was normal. A mother should never treat her child like that.

"It became almost routine. She'd disappear for a few days, and come back treating me like I'm the most important person in the world to her. Then the next day she'd yell at me for something, and it was like that day never happened. I got used to her taking off after a while, learnt how to take care of myself. I stole whatever I needed for food and clothes which my mom didn't or couldn't afford to get me, and made sure no one at school found out."

"Why not? You should have told someone Claire. You deserved better than that."

Claire knew that now, but as a child she had been terrified; "She told me if I told anyone they'd take me away, and put me in foster care. She said no one else would ever love me." Claire looked at him teary eyed; "She was still my mother and I didn't have anyone else in the world. I didn't want to lose her."

Neil squeezed her hand, although he'd rather pull her into a hug, anything to take the pain away. He just couldn't believe a mother could do or say such things to their child. That no one would ever love her, it was so wrong. He was so overwhelmingly angry towards Claire's mother. He tried to remember she had been sick, but that didn't make the anger go away. Someone should have been there for Claire. He wish he could have.

"Anyway one time, she'd taken off again, and I usually kept a spare key for the house under a flowerpot out back, but I made the mistake of putting the keys in my school bag that morning after locking up, and some older kids stole it from me on the way home from school. And with all the windows shut, I was locked out. I felt so stupid and careless. I considered smashing a window to break in, but my mom had already caused enough trouble in the neighbourhood that the neighbours were just itching to call the police on us. I was terrified if someone saw me breaking in they'd call the cops and then everyone would find out and I'd get taken away."

"So what did you do?" Neil asked barely above a whisper, afraid of the answer.

"We had this small tool shed at the end of the garden that came with the house when we moved in. It was small and old, partly rusty. But I didn't have any where else to go. So I ended up sleeping in there overnight. Unfortunately, it was a night a big storm hit. I remember it being so small, I had to huddle up in one corner wrapping my arms around my body because I was so cold I couldn't stop shivering. It was covered with cobwebs and dirt inside, and had so many holes in the roof I kept getting dripped on. And the wind and rain was so loud, it felt like the tool shed was going to be blown away or destroyed. I was so scared, I didn't even sleep. I just sat there shivering and shaking so bad, waiting for it to just be over."

Neil just looked at Claire in horror, trying to picture a little Claire having to go through that and it made him sick.

"I'm so sorry Claire that sounds terrible." Neil murmured unsure what to say to make her feel better; "What happened?"

"As soon as the storm eased off, I tried to get back into the house. My mom finally showed up. Hungover, and she greeted me like she hadn't seen me in months telling me how much she loved me and wanted to give me the world. She didn't even notice my clothes were dirty and wet, nor did she care that I had to sleep outside all night. She just came into the house and passed out. I was ill for weeks afterwards with a cold. I had to steal medicine to help deal with it, and my mum blamed me when the school call concerned I was so sick. I know what I did was stupid, I should have just broken into my house but...I was just a scared kid and I panicked. Anyway that's where my claustrophobia and fear of storms comes from."

Neil could see Claire was trying to play it off; "You were just a kid Claire. You never should have had to go through that. It was your mother's job to protect you and keep you safe, and she let you down."

"She was sick." Claire said weakly; "But no matter what I did, or how hard I tried to help her, I couldn't."

Neil turned to her frowning before realisation hit and he softened; "Claire you shouldn't have to justify what your mother did. It wasn't your job to look after her."

"She was my mother and she was trying to get better."

"Sometimes people are just beyond our help." Neil said softly; "But that doesn't make it your fault."

Claire looked at him, and could see he meant every word. But he didn't understand.

"For so long I blamed myself for her death."

Neil frowned; "Claire what happened was in no way your fault."

"The crash. She was drunk. From a champagne bottle I bought and left in the house." Claire smiled wryly; "I wanted to celebrate my first solo surgery, that's why I bought it. I had emptied out all the other alcohol, but I left the champagne. I hid it. But I should have known she'd find it."

"Claire..."

"It was selfish and reckless..."

"It wasn't your fault." Neil said firmly; "You didn't know she would drink it and crash her car. And if you hid it, she must have been intentionally looking for it."

"I know Dr Sullivan helped me see now it wasn't my fault. That she's the one who took it and went driving. But sometimes I can't help thinking if I had never bought that champagne she wouldn't have been drunk or crashed that car, and she'd still be alive."

"You don't know that. If she had been looking for it, she had to have been desperate. If she hadn't have found the champagne, she would have just gone out and found something else. You have to stop blaming yourself for her actions."

Claire nodded but tears fell down her face, he was right, but it was so hard; "I just tried so hard to save her, but I couldn't." She looked at Neil unable to stop herself, now she'd opened the door she couldn't close it; "I just wanted a mom who would love me. But the truth is she never wanted me. I was the mistake who ruined her life, and even though she tried to get rid of me multiple times, she was stuck with me."

"Oh Claire." Neil thought screw it, and he wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder, she immediately fell into his embrace. Her head falling onto his shoulder as she sobbed, and he brushed her hair with his other hand, his heart aching for her with every sob. He tightened his hand around her, gently soothing her, utterly shocked by her confession. He knew that her mother tried to kill her but he thought she was sick, he didn't know Claire thought she ruined her mother's life and was a mistake. It was so wrong.

"I'm sorry..." Claire said as the sobs eased up and she sat up trying to pull away embarrassed.

"It's ok Claire." Neil reassured her brushing the hair from her face, not wanting her to pull away from him again.

"I know it's ridiculous..."

"It's not ridiculous, It's only natural to want a normal mother, to love you, to protect you, to be there for you. It's what you deserved. And you're wrong. You weren't a mistake. She was just sick, and didn't know how to deal with it. Your mother loved you in her own way, I'm sure if she was here you would tell you that you in no way ruined her life."

Claire stopped, still in his embrace, so close to his face she could see every spec of colour in his eyes, along with the sincerity and compassion. He just looked at her cupping her face as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears, his touch sending warmth throughout her body.

She was left speechless, blown away by how much he cared about her. She just didn't get why...

"Dr Sullivan said because I spent my whole life taking care of my mother, I put up walls and keep people at arms length refusing to let anyone take care of me, afraid to get hurt again."

"Do you think she's right?" Neil asked searching her eyes, surprised and touched she was opening up to him.

Claire nodded; "But I don't want to be that way anymore." For a moment as their eyes locked, Neil felt like she was trying to tell him something, that she wanted to let him in. And he felt a rise of hope, maybe she felt the same way.

"You don't have to be." Neil murmured, and then Claire's head fell back against Neil's shoulder. His own head leant down resting on hers, as he hugged her tight, his heart swelling with even more love for Claire. She had been through so much, more than anyone should ever have to go through, and she was still standing. She was so strong, and so caring for others. She truly was amazing, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He just wish it could be something more...


	4. Chapter 4

**2 hours into the storm...**

Lim, Andrews and Glassman had treated traumatic car crash injuries, electrocution injuries, hypothermia and pneumonia, it was constant chaos. And they'd set up numerous people in the cafeteria with blankets, who had walked in from off the street needing somewhere to wait until the storm was over.

"Hey you ok?" Glassman asked checking in with Lim.

She sighed running a hand through her hair with a wry smile; "Pretty much what I expected. How are the maintenance team getting on with getting the generator back on?"

Glassman sighed; "Apparently there's some flooding and with the storm still going on, they're not going to be able to get the generator back on until the storm clears."

Lim shook her head; "Typical." Then she frowned as she glanced around, a worry still nagging at her; "Have you seen Claire lately?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"She's supposed to be restocking supplies in the ER, and I haven't seen her since the storm started."

Glassman paused shaking his head; "Maybe she's on some other floor. Have you tried paging her?"

"4 times and nothing." Then she paused; "And actually Neil was supposed to check in with me every hour, and I haven't seen him either." She froze stiffening as she realised both Neil and Claire were missing. She looked sharply at Glassman feeling so angry and sick imagining them sneaking off to do something illicit.

Glassman raised an eyebrow leaning forward; "It isn't wise to jump to conclusions. I'm sure they're busy dealing with patients. It's a crazy day and they are both professional doctors." With that Glassman walked off, and Lim realised he had a point, but still she couldn't shake a pit in her stomach that something more was going on.

Lim looked up at a nurse; "Page Dr Melendez and Dr Brown for me and keep paging them."

0o0o0o0o0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0oo

"How are you doing?" Neil asked softly brushing some hair from Claire's face, a little while later as she calmed down and became more composed.

"Better." Claire murmured offering him a shy but grateful smile; "Thanks...you know for listening. Sorry for piling all this on you."

"Hey no don't apologise. I'm here whenever you want to talk. About anything." He paused before smiling; "That's what friends are for."

Claire looked at him feeling a stab in her heart at him just calling them friends. A lump formed in her throat as she forced a smile back at Neil. It was just more proof that she didn't want them to just be friends. She wanted more. But he didn't...

"I truly am sorry for everything you've been through Claire."

Claire just shrugged; "Everyone has their own demons that they have to live with the rest of their life. These are mine." Then she looked around the elevator blowing out a breath; "How long have we been in here?"

Neil could see Claire was uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject. So he let it go, because she'd already confessed enough. He paused looking at his phone; "2 hours."

Claire frowned; "And they still haven't found us? They must not be looking for us."

Neil could hear the worry in her voice; "I'm sure they are. But with the storm still raging on, they're probably just overwhelmed with patients."

"And it seems they still haven't got the generator back online."

"Look like we're stuck in here a little while longer." Neil murmured glancing around the elevator before back at Claire hesitantly. He wasn't sure how long he could stay in here with her and keep restraining touching her too much or confessing his love. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, and this close contact wasn't helping, especially when she had hugged him like that. She was vulnerable, and it would be taking advantage.

"What do we do?" Claire said and then shivered, pulling her lab coat tighter around herself.

"Are you cold?" Neil said concerned, immediately glancing at her head wound still worried it was more serious than it looked. Before she could reply, he got up grabbing a couple of blankets and wrapped them around Claire and him.

Claire looked at him surprised and touched; "Thank you." There was a rumble from above indicating the storm was getting worse, and there was just the loud echoing sound of rain hitting the hospital. And he noticed Claire flinch looking upward unsettled and nervous.

Neil studied her for a moment an idea hitting him and he smiled. He quickly pulled out his phone and stood up, and then he looked at her smiling as a song started playing.

Claire frowned curiously, and then her eyes widened immediately recognising the song. It was Ed Sheeran's Perfect. The song they danced to at the prom she did at the hospital for two teenage kids in love.

Neil set his phone down on the top of the trolley, then smiled kindly at her. He paused bowing, holding out a hand to her; "May I have this dance?"

Looking between his hand and his face, Claire was stunned. It was such a sweet gesture, Claire's heart skipped a beat. God, she loved this man.

Neil raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything, and he started to retract his hand worriedly wondering if he crossed a line.

But then Claire smiled, slipping her hand into his. Her touch sending tingles up his arm. He tugged on her hand helping her up. She stood before him a moment, looking at him shyly, and he slowly and silently wrapped his other arm around her back pulling her closer. She put her hand to his bicep, looking nervously up at his face as they started slowing moving on the spot to the music.

Neil was unable to take his eyes off her as they danced. She was stunningly beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkling from the lantern lights, And he wanted more than anything to release her hair from her bun and run his hands through it, down to her neck.

Claire got lost in his gaze, all her thoughts and fears disappearing, as she saw only Neil. Felt only his touch. The storm was forgotten as the music blocked out the sound of the rain and thunder. And the way the music echoed around the elevator, both of them swaying in sync with it. There had never been a more perfect moment.

That's when it hit her, and she smiled at him narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Neil asked his lips quirking upwards.

"I know what you're doing. Trying to distract me from the storm, and the fact we are stuck in here."

"Is it working?"

Claire couldn't help but grin at how sweet it was of him to do that for her, her cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling; "Maybe."

Neil just paused in the swaying, grabbed her hand and spun her, which was difficult in such close quarters. But Claire giggled, going with it, as he pulled her back into his embrace. Closer this time, as she moved her hand to his shoulder, their bodies practically flush, faces only inches apart as they swayed on the spot. Both smiling at each other broadly.

She felt a warn bells go off in her head. Telling her to pull away from him. That this was wrong, and she was crossing a line.

But in that moment, she didn't care. This may be the only time she could get this close to him, and she did want it to end. Not yet.

Giving in, Claire let her head fall to Neil's shoulder, closing her eyes smiling, feeling his cheek resting on the top of her head.

Neil was amazed at how Claire had changed. After opening up to him, she was no longer pulling away. When she laughed, he had to say it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And now as she was in his arms, he didn't ever want to let her go. Deep down he knew soon they would be rescued and she would pull away again, but for now...he just wanted to live in the moment. With her.

"You're not alone you know." Neil finally murmured feeling the urge to confess to her after she opened up to him.

She paused lifting her head to look at him curiously, and saw the uncertainty on his face.

"I understand what it's like to sacrifice everything to look after someone you care about, to do everything you can for them, but still it never seems like enough." At Claire's confused face, he looked away taking a breath; "My sister. When we were kids we were playing in a tree house in our back yard, and there was a loose nail..."

Claire sensed what was coming before he could finish.

"She fell." He came to a stop, but she stayed in his embrace rubbing a hand over his back; "Her brain...she was injured badly. She needed to be cared for after that, but my parents weren't exactly wealthy. I tried to help out as best as I could, brushing her hair and helping feed her. But my parents just couldn't cope. They put her in a care home so she could get the right care. I watched as they struggled to pay for everything and take care of me. I wanted to help, but it just didn't seem enough."

"Is that why you became a doctor?" Claire murmured softly. Neil nodded meeting her eyes again.

"Helping my sister, it inspired me to help others. And it also meant I could help pay for her medicine and treatments. When I was a resident I used to try and visit her every day, feeling guilty whenever I wasn't there."

"Why?"

"Because I felt it was my fault. What happened..."

"What? Why would you think that? It was a loose nail..."

"Because my parents warned us not to go up there. That it wasn't safe. But I was just a kid who wanted to have fun, and I wanted to rebel. She followed me up there and..." Neil sighed shaking his head, feeling a wave of emotions at the memories; "For so long I blamed myself for what happened. I kept thinking if I had never been up there she would never have gotten hurt."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Claire insisted, and Neil sent her a look, making her realise what she said, and made her rethink her own situation with her mother that it really wasn't her fault.

"I know. I forgave myself a long time ago. With the help of one of my attendings. After I almost collapsed from exhaustion, he helped me realise I was overcompensating because of my guilt. And I had to stop putting my life on hold, Gabby wouldn't want me to. There's only so much you can do for someone, and the rest is up to them."

"Your parents should be proud of you for everything you've done."

"You'd think." Neil said somewhat bitterly, and Claire frowned.

He blew out a breath; "Me and my parents were always at odd over something, even as kids. And I think a part of them still blames me for what happened, maybe even resenting me for caring for Gabby when they couldn't. When I became a doctor, we sort of lost touch. They still visit Gabby but when it comes to me..." Neil looked away, a lump forming in his throat feeling hurt his parents pushed him away like that. So many times he tried to reach out to them, with no response.

"That's their loss." Claire said firmly, anger laced in her tone, seeing the pain in his eyes; "If they're not able to see the amazing man you've become, I'm sorry but that's their loss. Because you are. You're a brilliant doctor and a gifted surgeon. What you did for your sister, and everything you've done for so many others. All the lives you've saved, and I don't mean just surgically, but the differences you've made to people's lives by how caring you are. You've certainly made such a difference to my life. And I can't imagine my life without you."

As soon as Claire finished, she realised she had gotten carried away and said too much. Especially when she met Neil's eyes seeing the surprise there.

 _I can't imagine my life without you._ Neil couldn't help but turn those words over in his head, feeling his heart quicken in response. He tried not to read too much into them, but he couldn't help it...And her eyes...maybe there was something there.

Claire looked away, darting her eyes around suddenly feeling she needed some distance from Neil. Her thoughts and emotions were clouded.

"She was wrong." Neil said making her pause, and she looked back at him slowly; "Your mother. When she said no one else could love you, she couldn't have been more wrong." He paused gulping, wondering if this was crossing the line, but she wasn't stopping him. And he couldn't hold back anymore; "Even with everything you've been through, you're so strong, so caring for your patients, willing to do anything to fight for them, and your friends." Neil looked at her in awe; "You're extraordinary Claire. You inspire me every day. And I know without a doubt that anyone who knows you can't help but love everything about you."

Claire was left speechless. Her eyes rounded in pure shock. He said love...did that mean? No it couldn't. But the way he was looking at her...Her heart raced...

"No one...no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Neil replied smiling at her.

Claire shook her head, this was too much. She pulled away from him, stepping back raising her hands to keep from touching him; "I can't do this."

Neil frowned reaching for her but she edged back; "Claire? What's wrong?" Crap! He's crossed the line and made her uncomfortable.

She froze looking at him, tears in her eyes as she realised she couldn't keep lying to him anymore. She wanted this, she wanted all of it. She wanted him. It was time to tell him how she felt.

"You deserve the truth. I can't keep lying to you."

"The truth about what?" Neil was really confused now.

Claire took a deep breath, closing her eyes to prepare herself. She'd never said these words aloud to anyone, and her heart was racing so hard she thought it would explode from her chest.

When she opened them, she met Neil's eyes seeing the compassion there, and it gave her the confidence to finally admit it.

"I'm in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm in love with you."

Neil had to have heard her wrong. Maybe he blacked out or something after his heart literally skipped a beat at her words. Because only in his dreams could she return his feelings. Right?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid." Claire rambled when Neil didn't reply, just looked at her in shock; "I know you don't feel the same way and that's why I've been trying to stay away from you, to keep this professional. I thought if I did, these feelings would go away and we could stay friends." Claire shook her head; "But they haven't. They've just got stronger, and I can't deny them anymore." Then Claire quickly raised her hands at him; "And I know you're trying to think of a way to let me down easy and it's ok, you don't have to, like I said I know you don't feel the same way and I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable..."

Neil blinked suddenly realising what she was saying. She really did love him!

He couldn't believe it. This was everything he'd ever hoped for. But wait...what...she thought he didn't feel the same way? He had to do something.

Claire looked down, her voice breaking as she continued; "I understand if we can't work together anymore and if you don't want to be my friend..."

"I love you too."

Neil finally interrupted and Claire froze. She looked up slowly, her eyes wide.

"What? What...did you just say?"

Neil stepped closer to her; "I said I'm in love with you too."

Claire was so stunned she couldn't process his words, just darting her eyes across his face speechless; "But...why?"

Neil smiled at her reaching out to take her hand, relieved she didn't pull away; "Do I really need to explain why? Isn't it obvious?"

"You never said anything. How long...?"

"A while." Neil murmured shrugging; "I was afraid you didn't feel the same way too. What about you?" He asked curiosity winning out; "How long have you loved me?"

"I'm not sure how long, but it hit me that night you told me I make you a better person. I realised you make me one too." A tear fell down Claire's face, unable to believe this was truly happening.

Neil reached up to wipe it away with his thumb, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch. Then she reopened her eyes searching his nervously.

"Do you mean it? You're not just saying it because I said it to you?"

Neil frowned confused by her logic, but then softened seeing the fear and insecurity in her eyes. He closed the distance between them looking her right in the eye so she could see how sincere he was.

"I mean every word. I love everything about you. I love you Claire."

Claire looked at him and her lips turned upwards as it finally hit her; "I love you too."

Neil couldn't wait any longer. He leant his head down slowly, bringing his face mere inches from hers. But he didn't kiss her, he wanted her to close the distance, to show she had the control. But he couldn't deny he was terrified she would pull away.

But then she brought her lips to his, and Neil lost the ability to think. Feeling sparks throughout his entire body.

Claire's eyes fluttered closed, her arms grabbing his biceps to ground her as her head spun. She could feel the muscle and strength beneath her hands, and ran her hands up his arms to his neck. His lips moved against hers slowly, and she felt every nerve in her body come alive.

His body became flush against hers as he grabbed her waist, tilting her head back with his other hand for a better angle.

Neil kissed along the corner of her mouth and her jaw before nipping at her lower lip, slicking his tongue across her lips for access.

Claire moaned, letting out a shudder and her lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss. It had started out slow and gentle, and was soon becoming hot and full of passion. She couldn't help but respond with all the pent up attraction she had been feeling for weeks.

When they broke apart, Neil rested his forehead against Claire's still feeling the effects of the kiss, and afraid to let her go. That kiss was unbelievable. Like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Claire ran her fingers through the hair at the back of Neil's neck, a smile on her lips feeling utterly euphoric. Her body still tingling all over.

He leant in to give her another quick soft kiss before pulling away to look at her, loving her flushed expression and dazed eyes, knowing she looked like that because of him.

"Wow." Claire murmured and then chuckled self consciously, her head still spinning, shocked this was actually happening.

"Yeah." Neil whispered unable to take his eyes off her.

"What now?" Claire whispered back looking back at him nervously, fears starting to creep back in. He was her boss and they were still trapped in an elevator at work.

Neil just raised his finger, pausing to restart the song on his phone. Then he smiled taking her hand again, spinning and dipping her, causing her to laugh. Then he dragged her back up and kissed her, she gasped in surprised as he deepened the kiss.

He could tell she was afraid of what was happening between them, and he didn't want her to pull away from him again. He wanted to stay in this moment, and ignore the outside world as long as he could.

"Let's just not think about the future just yet and enjoy ourselves." He knew it was silly, and they seriously needed to think about what they were doing. They shouldn't be doing this period. But he didn't care.

Claire merely nodded, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, resting her cheek against his, as he clasped her other hand dancing with her again. Both of them closing their eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms, and the rest of the world fell away. It was just the two of them.

0o0o0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0o

Claire let out a contented sigh as Neil kissed her again, both of them sitting back on the floor huddled together. His legs straight out as she had her knees bent with her heels under her. She paused her hands on his arms, pulling away to look at him apprehensively; "What are we doing?" She bit her lip. She had only anticipated him not returning her affections, but now he had she was even more afraid what it meant.

"Well when a man loves a woman..."

Claire smacked his arm but it got the desired result as she smiled. But then it faltered; "I'm serious."

"I know." Neil sobered, and he sighed; "I am your boss, you're my resident. This probably is a bad idea..."

Claire looked away dejected nodding.

"But not because I don't want to be with you. Believe me..." Neil insisted but frowned; "But you are my resident, and I don't want you hurt by this. Look what happened when Morgan filed that favouritism complaint, and there was nothing going on then. You have your whole career ahead of you, this could damage that."

Claire looked at him surprised and touched, he was more concerned about her than his own career.

"That's funny. I was worried about your career. How would it look for you if everyone found out you were dating a resident?"

Neil shook his head blowing out a frustrated breath; "It's ridiculous that our colleagues would have nothing better to do than gossip about our personal lives. I mean I understand why romances between staff are discouraged in principle to make sure everyone's treated equally, but it's insulting that they think we can't keep things professional at work like we're some sex crazed teenagers."

Claire turned to him raising an amused eyebrow, and he grimaced; "Sorry."

"I'm getting the impression that wasn't just about us." Claire frowned wondering if this was some lingering feelings about his relationship with Dr Lim.

Neil sighed as he looked at her; "I just don't like the fact the hospital and our colleagues think they can dictate our relationships and who we love."

"Well..." Claire started slowly; "Dr Sullivan said it's not in the bylaws that we're not allowed to date, it's just discouraged. So technically we wouldn't be breaking any rules."

Surprised, Neil studied her for a moment feeling hope, suddenly realising she had been talking to her therapist about dating him. So she must want to, and he smiled; "True."

"I think its not a question of can we do this," She paused looking at him with a furrowed brow; "But should we?"

Neil's gut clenched, afraid she was going to say they couldn't. Except, a part of him knew she was right.

"I mean what is this? Is it serious? Do we see a future or is it just..." Claire trailed off not wanting to say fling, because she didn't want that; "Dr Sullivan asked me to really think about my feelings and what I wanted before I told you how I felt. That's why I kept my distance from you, I needed some space and time to sort through my feelings."

Neil searched her eyes, but she gave nothing away; "What do you want?" He gulped afraid of her answer. He'd thought a lot about his feelings for Claire and what they could be, and he wanted so much more than a fling. But did she?

Claire paused turning to him, she had been so full of indecision before, but being with him now she just knew, and she smiled coyly; "I want you." Claire looked down; "These last few weeks not seeing you outside of work, not being able to run with you, to really talk to you, it was horrible. I missed you. Missed being around you. I tried to keep things professional, to see if we could go back to that if you didn't return my feelings but..." Claire shook her head; "it just made me realise I want more. I don't know what this is, I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I haven't really had a serious relationship, you know my history with men, but you...you make me want one, with you. But I'm scared."

"Me too." Neil replied gently taking her hand, interlocking their fingers. She turned to him uncertain, unsure which part he was referring to; "I feel exactly the same way Claire." Neil clarified, because everything she said was how he felt too.

"I don't want some fling." Neil continued; "I feel like this could be something great. And I would like to explore what this could become. But I'm scared too. I don't want to hurt your career, and you're still grieving your mother, I don't want this to happen unless you're ready." He finished studying her, assuming that's why she was scared.

"It's not that I'm not ready, because I am. Yes, I'm still grieving but I feel ready for this. It's just..." Claire peered at him; "I don't want to hurt you."

Now Neil was confused; "Hurt me?"

Claire shifted away from him, trying to think of how to explain; "I told you before I used men to make me feel better, and I don't trust myself not to hurt someone I care about. You're too important to me, and if we do this and I hurt you..."

"Do you plan on hurting me?" Neil quipped and Claire shot him a look.

"No. But I've never had a real relationship before. I don't know how to do this. What if down the line we start getting closer, and I panic and push you away and screw this up? I couldn't handle hurting you like that."

Neil looked at her sympathetically, knowing all too well the hardships she's been through with men.

"I can't say what's going to happen in the future Claire, no one does. And I'm not saying it's going to be perfect. We'll have ups and downs, we'll fight, but if we both want this to work, we fight for it. There's always a risk with love, but you can't run from it your whole life, if you do you might be missing out on something really great, and you'll never experience what it is to fully love someone, to be loved."

Claire was unable to look away from him, finding the more he spoke, the more her fears faded away. He was fighting for them to be together, he wanted her.

"Claire I'm willing to take the risk, because you're worth it. I believe we're worth it. And we can take it as slow as you want. We won't rush into anything."

"You really want this? Want me? Even though I'm such a mess."

"No one's perfect." Neil shrugged smirking and he became serious; "We all have issues Claire. Sharing them with someone can make them seem not so daunting."

Looking down at their interlocked hands, Claire covered their hands with her other hand and turned to him; "Do you think we can really do this?"

"Yes I do." Neil replied instantly with complete sincerity, but he hesitated; "I can handle what people say about me, about us, but I want you to really think if this is what you want. Your career could suffer, you need to think about whether you can seriously handle what people will say and think if we do this."

"I don't need to think about it." Claire murmured; "I don't care what anyone says or thinks. I've been through worse and I can handle it. But honestly," Claire took a deep breath; "What everyone else thinks about us doesn't matter." She paused looking at Neil feeling brave enough to touch his face, searching his eyes; "It only matters what we think."

Caressing his cheek, Claire searched his eyes before slowly leaning down to kiss him. He let her take the lead, restraining himself from getting carried away in case he spooked her. He was overjoyed that she wanted him too, but he was afraid she'd change her mind. Still shocked she actually felt the same way.

"So we're officially together now?" Claire murmured retracting her hand, remembering they still had to talk about some things, and he missed her touch.

"I think I need to ask you out first, but yes." Neil quipped grinning.

"I mean...do we make it official?" Claire said looking towards the elevator doors, and he realised what she meant; "I know we said we'd take it slow, but does that mean we keep this a secret until we figure out what this is, or tell the truth now?"

Claire honestly didn't know which answer was the best solution. On the one hand, if they kept it a secret no one would be judging them and interfering, and they would have time to decide what they were before coming clean. However, if anyone found out and they didn't tell, it would look a lot worse, and keeping it a secret meant having to lie to everyone and be sneaky. Claire knew one thing, she didn't want to have to sneak around and lie to everyone. So that meant...

"I think we should get ahead of this." Claire added quickly before he could reply.

Neil was surprised but secretly relieved. Audrey had wanted to keep it a secret, and he hated it. Not just for the lying, but because he lied to be able to kiss the woman he loved without worrying who was watching. There was also the fact he liked people knowing the woman he was with was taken.

"I agree. It would look bad if anyone found out before we told everyone. And it means I can do this." Neil grinned giving her a quick kiss; "whenever I want, not having to worry whose looking."

"Not at work though." Claire chastised but didn't pull away, smiling against his lips.

"Mmm so I should stop?" Neil whispered peppering kisses along her jaw. Claire tilted her head back, eyes closed letting out a small moan.

"Don't you dare." Claire breathed before dragging his lips back to hers for a heated kiss.

When the pulled away he looked at her concerned; "You know this means everyone will know about us."

"That's the idea." Claire said narrowing her eyes amused.

"It's not going to interfere with us though is it? In seeing what this is."

"I told you I can handle it. Besides, it gives us the chance to prove to everyone that we can be together and still keep things professional at work."

"You're right." Neil bobbed his head feeling determined to prove to everyone that whatever they thought about him and Claire, that they were wrong and they could make this work.

Claire looked at Neil nervously as it hit her, they were really doing this.

"So I guess when we do finally get out of here we have to tell everyone." Claire bit her lip slightly terrified.

Neil tilted his head, wrapping his arm around her, thrilled when she automatically leant into his arms; "I'll tell you what. We'll tell them tomorrow. For right now, let's enjoy our time together alone."

"Oh really?" Claire said intrigued, lifting her to look at him curiously; "We'll still stuck in here, there's not much we can do."

Neil looked at her suggestively, not wanting to overstep, they agreed to take it slow, but he couldn't help her want to kiss her; "I have some ideas."

Claire's eyes twinkled with delight and she blushed; "Oh."

Neil slowly leant in to kiss her, and Claire had to say she could get used to him kissing her. He was an amazing kisser.

"So Dr Browne will you go out with me?"

Claire replied with a bewitching smile, pretending to mull it over; "Mmm I'm not sure. It depends what did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"You'll like this one. So is that a yes?"

Claire paused for a moment her face blank, before smiling broadly; "Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

Neil beamed, his heart fluttering in excitement, she agreed to go out with him, she loved him; "I have to say being stuck in this elevator with you has turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Really? Me too." Claire said looking down a bashful smile. If they hadn't gotten stuck, Claire may never have told him.

Neil looked at her in awe, loving the way her cheeks flushed and her smile created dimples either side of her mouth; "You're absolutely radiant."

Claire snapped her head to him astonished, finding him looking at her in adoration; "I really do love you Claire."

Grinning from ear to ear, Claire leant down on his shoulder breathing in his scent, and relishing in his embrace; "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**3 hours later...**

Lim paced the floor of her office tapping her phone against her hand anxiously. The storm was easing off, the number of trauma patients had dropped, and their generator was finally back online.

But there was still no sign of Neil or Claire.

Lim was getting worried and suspicious. Did they run off together? Or did something bad happen to them? It was driving her crazy.

Then there was a knock on her door, and she whipped around as Dr Parks walked in.

"Dr Lim. You paged me?"

"Yes I need your help." Lim turned to him as he entered; "I need you to find Dr Melendez and Dr Browne."

Parks frowned, pausing; "Find them? Why? Where are they?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. They've been missing for 3 hours. I've been paging them non stop with no response..." Lim trailed off blowing out a breath; "I need _you_ to find them."

Parks hesitated seeing the worry and anger in her eyes. He really didn't want to get involved if something was going on between the two of them. But if they had been hurt...

Finally, Parks nodded; "Ok."

0o0o0o0o0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0oo0o

"...so me and Tom woke up in this field with a huge hangover, and there was this giant cow statue with big lips in the field with us." Neil was telling Claire a story of his best friend, Tom Kennedy's bachelor party, and how they got so drunk they got into a lot of trouble.

Claire couldn't help but smirk as she pictured it; "A cow with big lips?" She was still in his arms, her hand interlocked with his, and she looked up at him intrigued.

Neil grimaced rolling his eyes; "Yes, not my finest moment. I don't really remember much about what happened. But from the security footage outside the restaurant, it seems Tom and I hooked up some cables to the cow from a pickup truck and tore out of the lot with it."

She waited a beat before asking; "Why?"

"You know I'm not sure. Maybe we thought we were trying to free it, hell if I know."

Claire burst out laughing and Neil smiled at her, loving her laugh.

"I'm glad my humiliation is amusing to you."

Claire covered her mouth, but a snicker still got out. And Neil saw the delight in her eyes; "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you, just the image. The poor cow." Then she winced; "Did you get arrested?"

"We would have..." Neil sobered; "If we hadn't agreed to pay for the damages, and obviously return the cow."

"I bet the cow was happy to be home." Claire said grinning and Neil narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well anyway...we got it in the neck when Tom's fiancée, Holly found out. Believe me. After she found out, she almost didn't marry him. But he managed to make it up to her."

"And what about you?"

Neil turned to her, liking how interested she was in his life, and not judging him; "I was young and stupid. And arrogant. I was still blaming myself for Gabby, and angry at my parents. But after that, almost being arrested, I realised I had to take my life seriously. Stop messing around and get my act together if I was going to be a doctor."

"So that's why you're so...serious at work."

"I am professional." Neil corrected in a firm tone but was smiling.

"Mmm well I kinda like the side of you I've seen outside of work. The one that laughs and smiles more, who listens and gives advice, and cheats when we run..."

"I wasn't cheating." Neil interrupted furrowing his brow.

"What do you call faking a knee injury to beat me in a race?"

Neil paused thinking quickly, but couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Exactly."

"Well I was just having fun." Neil replied and Claire smiled.

"That's what I'm saying. I love that side of you because you make me have fun. More fun that I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad." Neil said smiling back and then raised an eyebrow; "But does that mean you love the 'fun' me more than the 'serious' me?" Neil was genuinely curious.

"Actually no. I love both side. Because the 'serious' you challenges me, making me strive to be a better doctor, whilst the 'fun' you, makes me have fun. Makes me happy." Claire shrugged, amused they were using those terms, and she turned to him; "I love everything about you. I just enjoy spending time with you, and seeing that side of you."

It was such a sincere Claire answer that warmed his heart; "I love spending time with you too. But just so you know, there's a lot more to me than meets the eye, and I am very fun." Neil said leaning towards her, but instead of kissing her he found his eyes landing on the bandade above her head. He frowned at it, remembering she was hurt. Gently he ran his thumb over it; "How's your head?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's ok." Claire whispered back searching his eyes, seeing the concern that lay there.

"Good." Neil replied leaning down to give her a slow kiss. He just couldn't get enough of kissing her.

As they pulled away, Claire smiled loving the fact it was just the two of them in this silent elevator.

Wait silent...

Claire suddenly frowned lifting her head.

"Claire?"

"Listen..." Claire said pointing up.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

That's when it hit Neil; "The storm must have died down."

Claire looked around the elevator confused; "But we're still stuck. The power must still be off."

Neil paused looking at his phone surprised it had been three hours. He would have thought they would have found them by now. But he didn't want to worry Claire.

"That probably means we'll be found any minute."

"Oh."

Neil turned to her peering at her; "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just..." Claire looked at Neil self consciously; "It's been nice being stuck with you. I'm not ready to face the rest of the world yet."

"Me too. I'm glad you're feeling more relaxed."

"More than that. I'm happy."

0o0o0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0

Parks got off the elevator to the basement and frowned finding it pitch black. The power must still be off down here.

He paused turning the light on from his phone, and then stepped out of the elevator slowly; "Dr Melendez? Dr Browne?" He shouted into the darkness; "Hello?"

Parks was just met with silence. He wasn't scared, he used to be a cop and he'd faced more dangerous situations. But he could tell something was wrong. In his gut.

Moving slowly though the floor, he found no sign of either doctors.

He was just about to call to inform Lim he found nothing when he saw he had no signal. And then a thought hit him. If he couldn't contact out, Melendez and Claire would not be able to receive messages. So they wouldn't have got the pages. But then why were they gone so long?

Unless...

Parks rushed to the service elevator they only sometimes used. He tried the button and nothing happened.

On a hunch, he pried open the shaft doors, and peered out and up and down. That's when he saw it. The elevator just above him between floors. Shining his light up he frowned.

"Hello?"

"Dr Browne? Dr Melendez?"

0o0ooo0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0oo0o

In mid kiss, they heard it.

"Hello?"

Claire froze as Neil pulled away tilting his head.

"Did you hear...?"

"Dr Browne? Dr Melendez?"

"That's Parks." Claire realised, looking around listening for where it was coming from.

"I think he's below us." Neil replied and he hesitated to shout back for a second, looking at Claire. They shared a glance not wanting to leave. They'd created this little bubble between them, and once they left it would pop.

Claire offered him a small smile though, squeezing his hand. It was time.

Neil sighed, shifting away from her before shouting; "Hello? Dr Parks?"

"Dr Melendez!" Parks shouted back immediately; "Are you stuck in the elevator?"

"Yes."

"Is Claire with you?"

Neil looked at her; "Yes she's here."

"Are you both ok?"

"We're fine." Claire shouted back.

"Claire hit her head." Neil challenged; "Have Glassman standing by."

Claire shot him a glare but he just smirked back at her. "I'm still your boss remember." He murmured quietly to her, daring her to challenge him.

"Alright I'll get some help. Don't go anywhere." Parks turned rushing off.

Claire turned to Neil raising an eyebrow; "Where are we going to go?"

"It looks like we're getting out of here." Neil commented resting his head against the elevator wall just taking a moment to look at her.

"Yeah I guess so." Claire then looked down at their intertwined hands, and reluctantly pulled away from him. He watched her sadly, but didn't try to pull her back. Instantly missing the contact.

She stood up, and he followed. She went to move away from him, to get some space so it didn't look suspicious when they were found.

But then Neil grabbed her hand. She looked down surprised, and when she looked back at him, he stepped forward and kissed her. Deeply, passionately, leaving her flushed and breathless.

"Just because the doors open, doesn't change what happened between us in here. I love you Claire. That doesn't change in the real world. Ok?"

It was like he read her thoughts. And she ran her hands up his chest to the back of his neck, resting her forehead against his; "Ok."

He stepped back from her, holding onto her hand, intending to until the doors open.

"Hey." Claire said squeezing his hand when he turned away. He shifted back to her finding her smiling at him.

"I love you too."

0o0oo0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

"How long have they been stuck in there?" Andrews said with concern as he, Lim, Glassman, Parks and Murphy, hovered outside the elevator doors on the lobby floor, as maintenance crews worked on getting the elevator power back online.

Parks shook his head; "They didn't say."

"Judging how long they've been missing, it had to be a few hours." Lim said feeling guilty for her assumptions about them sneaking off together.

"Did you say Claire was injured?" Glassman murmured glancing at Parks. He just nodded.

"Melendez said she hit her head, but he didn't elaborate."

"She could have a concussion or a brain bleed." Shaun offered and they all looked at him terrified, not wanting to think about that.

"She did respond to me." Park said quickly; "And if they've been in there a few hours it can't be that bad."

"Let's hope." Andrews muttered.

"Ok the elevator's back online." The maintenance crew called, and they stepped back as it came to their floor.

As soon as the doors opened, Claire and Neil were shocked by the number of eyes on them. Luckily, they already moved to either side of the elevator, with the trolley between them. They picked up the blankets and refolded them, but left the lanterns out. Making sure it didn't look too suspicious.

"Are you both alright?" Andrews said glancing between them.

"We're fine now. Thanks for finally getting to us." Neil quipped as he exited the elevator with Claire.

"Parks said you were injured." Glassman said eyeing Claire's head. She touched it self consciously.

"It's just a scratch from a small bump when I fell as the elevator shook. It's nothing. I'm fine. Dr Melendez was just overreacting."

Lim sent Neil a look at that, as Glassman moved to inspect Claire's; "Well let's get you to an exam room and order a CT scan to be sure."

"That's really not..." Claire started.

"I am the president of the hospital Dr Browne." Glassman interrupted raising an eyebrow to challenge her. She merely sighed and nodded letting him lead her away.

Neil watched her go, pleased when she glanced back at him giving him a small smile. He tried to resist forming a big grin in response, especially when he noticed Lim was staring at him with a curious expression.

"Are you injured?" Andrews asked. Neil just shook his head.

"It was just a minor shake of the elevator that knocked us off our feet."

"So what happened?" Lim said crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow, and he could tell there was more behind her question.

"I'm assuming the storm shut the generator down and cut the power to the basement floor and thus the elevator and we got stuck between floors. We couldn't get a signal out to call for help. How come it took you so long to find us?" Neil replied narrowing his eyes back at Lim defensively.

"Unfortunately we were quite busy with our patients." Lim retorted somewhat sharply.

"Atleast you are both ok." Andrews said, either not noticing the tension between the two of them or ignoring it. He clapped Neil on the shoulder and walked off.

Lim stayed and eyed the elevator; "So three hours alone in an elevator with Claire..."

Neil sighed at her; "What are you trying to say Dr Lim?"

She just shrugged; "Just wondering how you both ended up in that elevator together when you were supposed to be in the ER."

Neil turned and walked off feeling angry, knowing she'd follow. Yes he and Claire were together now, but they weren't then, and he didn't like what she was implying about the two of them.

"Dr Browne needed help with the supplies, I had a bit of free time after I checked on my patients, and offered to help." Neil said remembering to not call Claire by her first time; "Not that I have to explain myself. We didn't plan to get stuck in there."

Lim instantly softened and grabbed his arm to stop him; "I'm sorry Neil you're right." She blew out a breath; "It's just this favouritism complaint about you and Claire, and then this. I can't help but be suspicious, but you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just glad there's nothing going on between you two."

Neil looked at her his back stiffening instantly. God, he couldn't even be around Claire without people jumping to conclusions.

"I should really go check on my patients." Was all Neil said as he walked off, having to restrain himself from saying something he'd regret.

In a way, he understood Audrey's position of investigating the favouritism complaint as Chief, but she seemed to be going out of her way to make sure there was nothing going on between them. He wasn't sure if this was her doing her job at chief, or as his ex being jealous. Either way, it was overboard.

Neil was now even more sure that he and Claire had to tell the truth about them now, if they kept it a secret Audrey would soon find out. She wouldn't be happy, and assume the worst. But telling everyone first, they could atleast control the story and get ahead of everything.

He just prayed Audrey didn't come after Claire when it came out. She didn't deserve that.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire was sitting on the bed in an exam room in the private clinic, anxiously waiting for Glassman to return with her CT scans. She knew there wasn't anything wrong with her. In actuality she was more worried about what was going to happen when everyone found out about her and Neil.

She just had to remind herself they were doing the right thing.

Suddenly, the door opened, but instead of Glassman it was Neil. He paused as he looked at her, before closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Neil murmured sending her a concerned look.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Claire huffed, but smiled at him; "And Glassman will come back any second and say just that." Claire paused looking down before continuing; "So what did Lim say?" She tried to say it casually, but Neil must have detected her tone, or seen her face. He moved over to her taking her hand as it rested on the bed beside her.

"She was a little suspicious about why we were together in the elevator in the first place, and what we got up to whilst we were stuck." Neil smirked flashing back to kissing her, what her lips felt like, what she tasted like...and how much he wanted to kiss her again.

Claire blushed, looking away; "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." Neil replied and Claire turned back to him partly surprised. And his face sobered slightly; "But she still suspects something's going on. I think it's good we're coming clean, she's bound to found out if we don't."

Claire suddenly felt apprehensive about Dr Lim finding out. She wasn't just the chief, but Neil's ex. And how was she going to react when she found out? She was already suspicious. A thought hit Claire, what if Lim still had feelings for Neil? Did he too? The only reason they broke up, Claire assumed was because she became Chief. So it was possible he still had feelings for her...

"Right." Claire murmured her mind racing.

Neil peered down at her face; "You ok?"

The door opened again, and Glassman walked in holding a tablet. Neil let go of her hand stepping back as Glassman lifted his head, not even faltering seeing Neil and just smiled at Claire; "Well you have a very healthy brain."

"Good to know." Claire replied smiling back.

"Your imaging looks good. I can't see any serious damage, and I don't think you've got a concussion either. You're in perfect health."

"It was only a small bump on the railing as I fell, it barely hurt. Neil just got worried..." Claire trailed off stilling looking sideways at Neil, watching him still, as she realised what she said. Freezing, she looked at Glassman nervously. But he was just looking at his tablet at her chart.

"Anyway I should really get back to work..." Claire said going to get off the table.

"Claire..." Neil objected, going to stop her but Glassman beat him to it.

"Actually..." Glassman interrupted; "I'm sending you home."

Claire turned back to him frowning; "But you said I was fine."

"You are. Physically." Glassman lowered his tablet to his side eyeing her; "But you were just trapped in an elevator for 3 hours, during a storm. That can be very stressful. It's been a long day. And you did hit your head. Both of you should go home and get some rest."

"Dr Glassman I'm fine..."

"That wasn't a suggestion Dr Browne." Glassman said firmly, and Claire blew out a breath but nodded reluctantly.

They turned to leave, and Neil saw Glassman send him a knowing look before he walked out. It's possible he already suspected, but he didn't seem to care. That's good.

"I can give you a ride home." Neil offered Claire as they walked out of the clinic together.

"That's really not necessary Dr Melendez."

Neil frowned, wondering why she was calling him that when no one was even around, and she was giving off a vibe that she was pulling away again.

"I know but I want to." Neil prompted studying her face; "Besides it will give us a chance to talk some more."

"Is that really a good idea?" Claire replied refusing to look at him, walking faster.

"Hey." Neil said grabbing her hand, making her stop, and he shifted to face her; "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Claire said forcing a smile, but he saw through it. She really didn't want to talk to him about Lim, it was probably just a stupid thought, so why couldn't she let it go?

"Is this because Glassman sent you home? Or...about us?" Neil said studying her face.

Claire sighed; "It's nothing really." This time she gave him a sincere smile; "I would love a ride home. Thank you."

Neil nodded, he could sense there was more, but she clearly wasn't ready to share yet.

"Ok. Well how about I meet you outside in ten minutes?"

Claire just nodded and walked away. Neil watched her go and frowned, he thought they'd finally made progress in the elevator. But she was pulling away again...

0o0o0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0oo0o0o0o0

Claire didn't know where to look, so she chose to just stare out the passenger window as they drove in silence. She could feel Neil sending glances at her. He could sense something was wrong. She should tell him, she knew that. But she was scared he really did have feelings for Dr Lim. And he was such a gentleman, he even opened her car door for her when they left the hospital, which he didn't have to do. Most men didn't. But Neil Melendez was not an ordinary man.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or make me guess?" Neil said as they stopped at a red light, and he turned to face her.

Closing her eyes, Claire took a deep breath before turning to face him. She rolled his eyes scoffing; "It's nothing really. It's just a stupid thought I had..."

"It's clearly not stupid, as you're upset."

"Are you sure about this?"

Neil froze, his heart plummeting. Was she having second thoughts?

"About what?" Neil asked slowly, getting beeped at from behind and forcing to pull away and look at the road.

"About telling everyone about us. Telling Lim."

Neil frowned totally confused; "Why would you think...? Wait Lim?" Neil darted his eyes at her in shock as it clicked. Why she was acting so strange after he said Lim was suspicious about them. He shook his head and quickly pulled over to the curb.

Claire turned to Neil startled; "What are you doing?"

Neil just shifted in his seat to face her, one hand on the steering wheel; "You think I still have feelings for Lim?"

Embarrassed hearing the anger in his voice, Claire looked down at her lap; "Do you?"

"No of course not." Neil replied instantly, and Claire couldn't help but feel elated at that. She glanced at him hesitantly. He sighed taking her hand; "Claire. I meant it when I said I love you. No one else."

Claire nodded; "I told you it was just a stupid thought I had."

"Why would you even think that?"

"I mean I know I don't know exactly what happened, and you don't have to tell me, but I assumed you and Dr Lim only broke up because she became Chief. It's possible you both still have feelings for each other." Claire shrugged.

"No." Neil replied firmly, because it just wasn't true; "We broke up months ago, and...yes a part of it was because she became Chief. But it wasn't the only reason." Neil sighed this was really uncomfortable; "I really didn't think we would be talking about exes even before our first date but ok. Audrey wasn't big on commitment. She didn't even want us to go public. When she became Chief she believed we couldn't make it work, and she chose her career over us."

"She broke up with you?" Claire murmured with a frown of surprise. She always assumed they both agreed to break up; "I'm sorry Neil."

"Don't be, it wasn't meant to be." Neil blew out a breath before he turned to her his expression serious; "But I assure you my feelings for Audrey ended a long time ago. I only have feelings for one person right now and that's you."

Claire nodded; "I'm sorry." She shook her head; "I never should have said anything."

"No I'm glad you did. Part of how this works is we share things with each other. We communicate and express our feelings."

"I guess I was just afraid that Dr Lim might still have feelings for you, and that's why she doesn't want us together. I was worried you might have second thoughts if she did. Because if you did..."

"I don't." Neil interrupted not wanting her to finish that sentence; "Even if Audrey did still have feelings for me, which we don't know she does, I don't feel that way anymore."

"You're sure?"

"I'm certain." Neil replied caressing her hand; "Are you?"

Claire looked at him confused.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." Claire replied simply, which was true. She didn't have any doubts about being with Neil, which in itself surprised her; "Not about us. I want this. I do. I'm just a little scared."

"I am too. I know it may seem fast to tell HR and everyone before we've even had a first date, believe me I would love to keep this between us a little longer. But I do believe this is the right decision." Neil looked down at their hands smiling; "I want to be able to hold your hand," He looked up at her eyeing her lips; "To be able to kiss you on a date without worrying someone might see. You deserve that to. You deserve proper dates."

To his surprise, Claire leant over and kissed him. When she pulled away she cupped his face with both hands looking at him with awe; "You really are amazing, do you know that?"

"I've heard it once or twice before." Neil murmured against her lips kissing her again.

"I should take you home." Neil said forcing himself to pull away from her. Claire just nodded, turning back into her seat. But he saw the big smile on her face, and he smiled too relieved. They were going to make this work. He knew it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

As they pulled up outside Claire's apartment building, she was suddenly reluctant to say goodbye. When Neil got out the car, she deflated. Until he opened the car door for her, ever the gentleman, and helped her out the car, walking her right to her apartment door.

As they rode up in the elevator, Claire couldn't help but blush at the last time they were in an elevator.

"You didn't have to walk me to my apartment."

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely." Neil said bowing his head at her amused as they exited the elevator walking down the hall to her door. He paused outside studying her; "I want to say I had a nice time today, but I'm not sure those would be the right words." He finished chuckling and Claire joined in.

"Mmm yes. It wasn't exactly a perfect first date was it."

"Well I plan on fixing that."

"Ah yes." Claire said her eyes rounding; "Still a surprise?"

"Definitely."

"Do I atleast get to know when it is?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

Claire hesitated unsure if it was wise, considering they were going to be telling HR that morning. But then looking at Neil's hopeful face, she thought screw it. They said they weren't going to let work get between them. And considering everyone will know by then they wouldn't have to hide.

"Tomorrow is perfect." Claire replied beaming, and if it was possible Neil's smile got wider.

"Great."

Claire then touched the back of her neck awkwardly; "So um what are we going to do about HR exactly? Should I meet you there? Do we need to rehearse what we're going to say?"

"I can pick you up or meet you there, your choice? Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Claire paused mulling it over; "Maybe it would be better to meet you there." It would give her tonight and the morning to collect her thoughts.

"That's fine. And in regard to what we say. We just say the truth. That we're together now and we just wanted to inform them. Now I'll warn you they're probably going to try and dissuade us against it, and they won't be happy. But don't let that get to you."

"Right." Claire nodded straightening up, trying to mentally prepare herself.

"It's going to be ok Claire. We can get through this together."

"Yeah." Claire said smiling at him, because facing this together made everything not seem so daunting; "Well...um goodbye Neil." She turned to unlock her door, but she was flustered and struggled to put the key in the lock.

Neil, seeing her predicament, simply reached around her with one hand and put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

She turned to him grateful, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment that he could see how nervous she was.

Stepping closer to her, Neil put his hand on her waist, peering down at her enjoying the way her eyes dilated at his close contact.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Neil murmured before leaning in to kiss her. Slowly and softly, dragging it out. Wanting to give her something to think about all night. He certainly would.

Claire purred in contentment, reaching up to touch Neil's check as she tilted her head back letting him deepen the kiss.

When he pulled his head back, she stumbled forward slightly dazed it ended so soon; "Wow." She whispered looked at him flushed; "Now that's a kiss."

"Mmm goodbye Claire." Neil said pleased, stepping back grinning at her smugly. He paused bringing her hand to his face, kissing the back of her hand; "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Claire replied backing into her apartment, watching as he turned and walked away. Just before she closed the door, she saw him turn back and look at her smiling.

She rested her back against her closed apartment door, and touched her lips, finding they were still tingling from his lips. Did that seriously just happen?

Claire broke out into a large giddy grin. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

0o0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0

As Claire got in bed later that night, she couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

After Neil left, Claire went and saw her therapist needing to talk about what happened with Neil. She needed to know what Dr Sullivan thought about what happened, whether they were making the right choice. She wanted to be with Neil, but she couldn't shake this feeling in her gut that it was going to end badly, and she would lose him.

Dr Sullivan helped Claire work through her fears, and surprisingly she seemed to be happy that she and Neil were now together. She didn't say they were moving too fast, or object as he was her boss. She just warned her not to rush into anything. That Claire completely agreed with. But she also said for Claire to follow her heart, and not let her fears dictate her decisions. That was something that was easier said than done...But Claire wanted to try. For Neil.

So when she came home she felt better, and reassured about her and Neil. And now she kept replaying their time together in the elevator, the dancing, the kisses...Claire couldn't help but let out a shiver of pleasure relieving them. Neil was an amazing kisser. Far better than any other man she kissed. She didn't know if it was Neil himself, or the kisses meant more because they were someone Claire loved. Either way, Claire was looking forward to being able to kiss him again.

Suddenly, her phone chimed.

She turned to it curiously, wondering who would be messaging her. Then she grabbed it quickly, fearing there was a trauma and she was being called back into work. But it was Neil.

Resting against the headboard she read his text and instantly smiled.

**_I can't stop thinking about you : )_ **

_Same here. Thanks for looking after me in the elevator, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there._

Claire replied and waited.

Meanwhile, in Neil's house he was standing in his kitchen putting his dishes away when Claire replied, he half expected her not to. Thinking she might already be asleep and would see it in the morning.

He wiped his hands on a towel, picking up his phone. He read her message, leaning against the counter grinning. His fingers flew over the screen in excitement.

 _ **Of course. I think you would have been just fine though. You're tough. But I'm glad I could be there for you.**_ Neil paused, his fingers hovering over the screen debating whether to add what he wanted to say, or not. Whether it was too forward. But he took a chance.

**_I can't stop thinking about kissing you._ **

Neal stared at his phone anxiously for a moment, wondering if Claire would even reply.

But then she did.

_Me too : )._

Neil beamed rereading Claire's reply.

Claire bit her lip for a moment before adding; _I told my therapist about us._

 _ **That's good. What did she say?**_ Neil took his phone to the sofa, and eased down on it awaiting Claire's reply, his brow furrowed as he eyed his phone expectantly. What if Dr Sullivan thought he wasn't right for Claire? Or that she wasn't ready?

_She thinks that you're good for me, and told me to follow my heart._

That surprised and pleased Neil. He sat up, quickly replying.

**_What do you think?_ **

_That she's right. And I love you._

_**I love you too Claire. I like saying that.** _

_I like hearing it._

_Goodnight Neil x._

_**Goodnight Claire. Sleep well. X.** _


	8. Chapter 8

When Claire woke up she briefly thought that everything that happened with Neil had been a dream. Which had disappointed her. Until she saw the texts on her phone from last night, and was overcome with relief and excitement. It really happened. She was dating Neil Melendez. He loved her back!

It felt so surreal.

She hummed to herself elated as she got up and went for a run before work to clear her mind. The whole way she thought about Neil, wishing he could have run with her, but deep down she was relieved to have a moment to herself to think about him. Their first date was tonight. She was excited and terrified all at the same time.

It was crazy. She was already in love with him, and they hadn't even been on a first date yet. It felt like they were doing things the wrong way round. Could they really form a relationship from that? And into what? What exactly were they going to become? Claire had no idea. She didn't want it to be just a fling, she cared about him too much and wanted it to be more. But she wasn't exactly sure into what. They move in together? Get Married? Have kids? That was just too much. Too overwhelming to think about. And it scared her. Because she could picture it. Them together and happy. And that was the frightening thing. She'd never really thought about getting married and settling down, focusing more on being a doctor. Yet Neil had her thinking about the future. A future with him.

Claire tried to push the thoughts away. Because it was way too early in the relationship to be thinking that far ahead. She just wanted to focus on the present, and enjoy the excitement she felt about their first date.

And of course she had the HR meeting to fret about. That's what she should be worrying about right now. If that went badly, they wouldn't be having a first date anyway. She shouldn't get ahead of herself when things could come crashing down.

0o0o0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0oo

Claire was at work early, as she and Neil arranged, to go see HR before everyone else arrived. She was in the middle of putting her stuff in her locker, when she heard footsteps coming into the room.

Neil peered around to make sure no one else was in the room, before turning the corner to Claire. He smiled holding up two cups of coffee.

"Good morning Dr Browne." Neil took her in, loving the way Claire had her hair half up, half down. He liked it when she had her hair down.

"Good morning Dr Melendez." Claire said turning to him beaming, her heart racing at seeing him again

He held one cup out to her; "Cream, two sugars."

Claire took it slowly raising an eyebrow; "You remembered how I like my coffee." She was amazed and touched. It was a really sweet gesture.

Neil shrugged sipping his own; "I pick up on some things. Plus as a doctor, it's vital to remember important facts."

"And how I take my coffee is important?"

"Definitely." Neil lowered his coffee sweeping his eyes over her trying to assess her mood, and see whether the coffee was the right choice.

Claire looked at him before taking a sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes letting out a pleasant sigh; "Perfect. Thank you. This is really kind of you."

"So how did you sleep?" Neil asked leaning against the lockers.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

They stared at each other for a moment, and the air tinged with tension. Sparks flew.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." Neil whispered, itching to just touch her. Take her hand. But it was too risky if he got carried away, anyone could walk in on them.

Claire moved closer, leaning against the locker door; "Tell me." She whispered back; "What would you do if you could?"

Neil's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden confidence which was a change to her nervousness last night. Then he saw the mischief and heat in her eyes, and felt the desire heating up in his body. She must have seen it in his eyes as she smirked, knowing all too well what she was doing to him. Well two could play at that game.

He peered to make sure no one was around, and Claire watched him curiously. Then he moved into her personal space, enjoying the way her eyes dilated and her smile dropped. He looked right into her eyes as he spoke.

"First I'd take your hand," He murmured deeply his hand hovering near hers she could almost feel it; "Caressing my thumb across the back of your hand. Then I'd run my hand up your arm to you shoulder and your neck, as my other hand grabs your hips bringing our bodies together."

Claire's eyes rounded and her lips parted, feeling her body tingling with desire just at his words.

"Then what?" Claire heard herself murmur, before her brain could realise she said it.

Neil smirked lowering his head to her ear; "Then I'd brush the hair from your face, running my hands through it like I'd been dying to do for a while now. Cupping the back of your head, I'd mark a path of kisses from the spot behind your ear, along you jaw, across your cheeks, at the corner of your mouth...and then...when you can't take anymore. When you're begging for release, I'll finally bring our lips together for a hot...slow...deep kiss."

Neil suddenly stepped back sipping his coffee, Claire actually leant forward after him almost stumbling. And she watched as he smiled smugly at her, leaning back against the locker; "Something like that."

"Damn." Claire breathed throaty, her whole body on fire just from his words. What would sex with him be like? Woah where had that come from; "That's hot." Then Claire cleared her throat; "We should...get to that HR meeting."

Neil watched in amusement as Claire shut her lock door quickly, apparently wanting that kiss as much as he did.

0o0oo0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

As Claire and Neil sat side by sides in chairs in one of the HR offices, waiting for someone to speak to them, Claire looked around anywhere and everywhere, biting her lip nervously. Everything in the room and on the desk was set out in a certain way, with not a spec of dust and everything straight. Even her pens on the desk were straight. She was terrified to touch anything. It felt like she was in the principal's office of something.

"Hey." Neil said softly from her right, leaning to peer at her concerned; "You ok?"

Claire turned to him and her lips turned upwards shaking her head; "Fine. Just nervous."

"I am too." Neil replied, and he held out his hand between the chairs. She looked at it for a moment, before slipping her hand into his. He squeezed it, offering her a reassuring smile.

The door suddenly opened, and Claire jumped turning in her seat about to pull her hand away. But Neil held on.

The woman had shoulder length brown hair, a cream suit, red high heels, and black glasses. She was carrying a stack of folders, with her head in them when she came in. But as the door closed behind her she looked up, immediately seeing their hands locked together. Then she looked between their faces, expressionless.

"Dr Melendez why am I not surprised?" She sighed moving to her desk, slamming the files down, and sat huffing as she glanced at them; "Now I am very busy. I'm guessing you two aren't here just for a chat." She eyed their hands again raising an eyebrow.

Neil cleared his throat glancing briefly at Claire; "Right. Um Dr Browne and I are here to tell you that we are in a relationship."

"I see." The woman replied monotonously, slowly looking between them, her face not giving anything away; "So this is a consensual relationship?"

"Yes." Claire replied as they both nodded.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes." They both replied.

She paused, studying them for a moment before leaning back; "Very well." She paused pulling a folder off the top of her pile. Opening it she pulled out two pieces of paper, sliding one in front of each of them. Then she put a pen on top of each one.

"These are standard forms for declaring your relationship. You'll need to read them and sign them. Just a precaution to ensure there's no sexual harassment charges. I'm sure you understand." She said smiling at them, but it was stiff.

Claire glanced at Neil surprised it was that easy. She expected more of a discussion. Neil just looked at her and moved to the form to sign it, letting go of her hand. He'd already read it before with Jessica and Audrey. Claire took a moment to scan it over, before signing it.

The woman took both copies, checking their signatures before filing them away in the folder.

"Ok thank you." The woman said to dismiss them.

Claire frowned looking between Neil and the woman, seeing he was about to get up; "Wait. That's it?"

Neil sent her a look as if to say don't push it. But Claire had to know; "I'm sorry it's just you don't seem surprised. And you had those forms all ready like you were expecting this."

Now Neil was surprised, turning to the woman raising an eyebrow realising Claire was right.

"I was." She said simply leaning back in her chair, holding a pen between her hands, and a small smirk; "I mean I may not be a surgeon but I'm not stupid." She turned her chair to Neil; "This is your third time with me declaring an interoffice relationship in three years. You're probably my most popular customer. So when you called and wanted a meeting, I had a hunch."

Neil's jaw hardened shifting in his seat, not needing the reminder that he had two failed romances in this hospital, and now he was entering a third. It didn't exactly look good.

"Besides there was a pool going for when you two would announce your relationship. It started with the nurses, but some other doctors and other staff joined in too."

"Seriously?" Claire said left speechless that people were actually betting on them getting together behind their backs. Making money off their relationship.

"Why?" Neil demanded, mirroring Claire's anger.

The woman waved her hands scoffing; "Half the hospital assumes the two of you are already together. Then there was the favouritism complaint, and yesterday with the elevator. It was pretty obvious to everyone that this was inevitable. I had a feeling it would be today though after yesterday, so thanks for that."

"You bet on us getting together?" Neil murmured, frowning, glancing at Claire. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was inappropriate and unprofessional, but it also meant she wanted them to get together.

"So you want us together?" Claire said slowly.

"I have no particular interest. I just knew you would. I also know there's no point trying to stop you." She glanced at Neil smirking; "I'm sure you still remember my warnings about superiors and subordinates dating, which you clearly haven't listened to, so I won't bother repeating it. You're both adults, and I can't stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing, and I wish you good luck." The woman finally offered them a sincere smile, before turning to her pile of folders pulling another one out and opened it, dismissing the conversation.

Claire looked at Neil and they both got up to leave.

As soon as the door closed, she turned to Neil closing her eyes for a moment gesturing at the door; "What was that?"

Neil looked into space before turning to her his lips turning upwards as he shrugged, just as confused as she was; "I think...that was her giving us her approval, without giving us her approval." Then he started walking down the corridor, and she fell into step with him.

Claire frowned waving her hand; "The nurses and staff have been betting on us getting together! Just how many assume we are already sleeping together?"

Seeing her all fired up, Neil couldn't help but like the fire in her eyes. Another side of her he found incredibly sexy. He tried to hide a smile but couldn't. And she saw it as they moved to the elevator.

"What? Aren't you mad about this?" Claire demanded as he hit the button.

"Actually no." Neil said tilting head feeling nothing but happiness as they entered the elevator.

"No? Why not?"

Suddenly, Neil hit the emergency button on the elevator making it stop, and in a flash he pressed her up against the wall with his body.

"Oh." Claire said her eyes rounding in delight.

"Because now I can do this." Neil murmured caressing her hand before running his hand up her arm to her neck. His other hand grabbed her waist, as he leant down to kiss behind her ear.

Claire gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as she wrapped her hands around his arms. Her whole body trembling as he found a sensitive spot.

Tilting her head back, Claire gave him more access to her neck. Then he started a trail of kisses along her jaw to her cheeks, and the corner of her lips.

It was torture, he was purposely kissing everywhere but her lips. She moved her hands to his hair trying to pull his mouth to hers.

Neil just smirked hovering above her lips; "What do you want Claire?" He reached up running his hands through her hair, loving how soft and silky if felt.

"Neil please..." Claire begged aching without him; "Kiss me."

So Neil finally bringing his lips to her in a hot passionate kiss, that made her whole body heat up.

Moving his hand to the back of her head, Neil kept their faces together kissing her with everything he had to show her how much he cared for her.

He slowed the kiss down, gently pressing his lips to hers before pulling away. She looked at him through half lidded eyebrows and wore a goofy grin.

"Is this going to be a thing now, in the elevators?" Claire murmured moving her hands to his shoulders, leaning her head back against the wall, her body still tingling.

"It could be." Neil said raising a suggestive eyebrow, and then smirked sweeping his eyes over her face smiling; "But seriously. Now that everyone is going to know about us. I can kiss you without worry. And the fact people have already assumed we're together and haven't said anything, means people are happy for us, or just don't care. Either way, it means they don't object to us. That's good."

Claire hadn't thought of it that way. It did make her feel better.

"I suppose..." Claire said slowly before narrowing her eyes at him; "But we still need to keep it professional at work. You can't go around kissing me all the time."

"I'll just save it for the elevators. We seem to have better luck with those." Neil replied with a glint in his eyes.

Claire lightly smacked his arm, her face becoming serious; "We still need to tell Glassman, Lim and Andrews. I don't think they'd be too happy finding out through gossip."

Neil nodded slowly; "I guess that's our next stop." Then he tilted his head at her grinning wickedly; "Kiss for luck?"

"You are incorrigible." Claire murmured against his lips.

"You love it."

"I love you." Claire corrected wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in for another kiss. This was a great way to start the morning.

0o0oo0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0oo0o

"Alright what's this about?" Dr Andrews said as he leant back in his chair at the table in the conference room, and sipped his coffee. He looked at his two other colleagues Dr Lim and Dr Glassman. But they just shrugged.

"Dr Melendez is the one who called the meeting." Lim said simply looking down at her tablet at one of her patients charts whilst she waited.

"Did he say why he wanted us all here?" Glassman murmured, his hands clasped on the table.

"Nope." Lim replied her head still down

Glassman paused sharing a look with Andrews, seeing he was thinking the same thing. They already had an idea what was going on.

On that note, Neil and Claire walked in.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Neil said as they both stood at the end of the table. Lim looked up smiling, but then saw Claire and faltered, closing the lid of her tablet.

"What's this about?"

Neil glanced at Claire taking a deep breath and smiled; "We've already told HR, but we thought you deserved to know too. Dr Browne and I are...in a relationship."

Claire stood awkwardly, feeling all three attendings stares on them. Her heart raced, and she so badly wanted to hold Neil's hand for strength, but she didn't feel like she could.

"Hmm." Marcus murmured sipping his coffee, giving no indication what that meant.

"A relationship?" Lim said slowly darting her eyes between them, before looking at Neil narrowing her eyes; "Since when?"

"We just spoke to HR a few minutes ago, so officially this morning." Neil replied staring her down. He knew what she was implying, that they had been sleeping together for ages. She was upset. In a way he couldn't blame her, she had explicitly said yesterday that it was good they weren't together, and he hadn't denied it.

"And unofficially?" Lim challenged.

"I'm sure HR has already had you fill out the relevant forms and warned you about the hazard of work relationships?" Glassman interrupted eyeing them both.

"Yes." Claire replied nodding firmly.

"And you still want to be together?"

"Yes." Neil murmured before glancing at Claire; "We know why it's frowned upon, and with everything with the favouritism complaint...this isn't spur of the moment. We've thought this through, and whilst we know we are superior and subordinate we want to find a way to make it work. Because..." Neil looked at Claire smiling; "We're in love."

Andrews smirked behind his coffee cup and Lim's eyes narrowed.

"We understand your concerns," Claire quickly added; "But we're going to make sure we stay professional at work, and not let this interfere with our jobs."

"I think it already has." Lim replied sternly, and Claire looked away uncomfortably. Then Lim sighed looking down; "Well if you're both serious about this. I see no other option than to pull Claire off your service."

"For how long?" Claire said, half expecting that.

"I don't know. But for the time being, indefinitely."

Claire snapped her head to Neil, outraged, wanting to protest but Lim was still the Chief.

"Audrey.." Neil tried to reason but she shot him a warning look.

"Until we can be sure you can be professional it's best you two don't work together."

"Actually..." Andrews murmured leaning forward; "I think that's why Dr Browne should stay on Dr Melendez service. What better way to prove to us they can keep things professional then by watching them work together?"

Lim glared at Andrews; "With all due respect Dr Andrews..."

"I agree." Glassman interrupted nodding, and turned to Dr Lim; "And seeing as you have concerns why don't you team up with Dr Melendez on the next patients and see for yourself?"

Lim could only nod. Glassman was president of the hospital and he had final say.

"Ok then." Glassman said going to stand up, and Claire shot a look at Neil. What was going on with everyone today? Glassman and Andrews didn't seem to care.

"Congratulations." Glassman said to both of them as he left.

And whilst Marcus was walking out, he winked at Neil clapping him on the back; "About time." He muttered as he past.

Claire went to leave, and Neil turned to follow.

"Dr Melendez please stay for a moment."

Claire hesitated in the doorway, sending Neil a worried look. But he just smiled reassuringly at her, and nodded that it was ok.

Neil turned back to Lim, and she stood pacing for a moment before whipping around to him; "What the hell Neil? You and Claire?"

"Audrey..."

"Have you been sleeping with her all this time?"

Neil's jaw hardened; "That's out of line Audrey, and quite frankly none of your business."

"It damn well is my business." Lim put her hands on her hip walking closer to him; "She's your resident Neil! What are you thinking?"

"I told you I'm in love with her. And she loves me. It's not just some fling...that we're just sleeping together."

"What and you think you're both just going to live happily ever after? It's not realistic Neil. You're her boss. I've already had one favouritism complaint, and you explicitly told me nothing was going on. You lied to me!"

"No I didn't because nothing was going on at the time. We were just friends."

Lim raised an eyebrow; "So it happened after that?" Lim frowned thinking; "Did something happen between you two in the elevator yesterday? Is that when this started?"

"Audrey." Neil closed his eyes, it felt wrong doing this with her. She was his boss but also his ex; "I'm not talking to you about this."

"Alright fine Neil just tell me. Where is this going? Are you going to marry her?"

"Jesus Audrey." Neil frowned at her, and turned to leave; "This is none of your business."

"I'm just trying to help you Neil." Lim called after him softer and he stopped to face her; "And Claire. She had a promising career ahead of her, and you are a well respected surgeon. What do you think people are going to think?"

"Frankly, I don't care Audrey. Just like I didn't when I was with you. Now Claire and I have both thought this through. We could have lied and kept this a secret, but we wanted to be honest. Just because we're together now doesn't have anything to do with our jobs."

"You're naïve if you really think that Neil."

Neil just looked at her and walked out. Lim sighed as he left, shaking her head. What a mess.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm guessing that didn't go well." Andrews said appearing next to Neil as he walked down the hallway in search of Claire. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

Neil glanced sideways at him appraisingly, finding him smiling; "You don't seem too concerned that Claire and I are together. Neither does Glassman or HR for that matter. In fact, only Audrey seems upset."

Andrews shrugged; "Like I said it was about time."

"What does that mean?" Neil stopped to face him.

"You really don't know?" Andrew shook his head smirking; "Neil, I've seen the way you look at Claire, and the way she looks at you. Everyone has. It's obviously how you feel about each other."

Neil frowned looking around; "But we only recently got together."

"Really?" Andrews said surprised; "Hmm."

"The HR woman said there was a pool going on when Claire and I would announce our relationship. Has everyone been assuming we were already together?"

"Kind of." Andrews replied; "I mean the people who don't work with you did, I only had a snaking suspicion."

"So you knew about the pool? Did you bet?"

"No but I wish I had now." Andrews smirked; "Damn I should have known when Glassman bet on today he had inside information."

"Wait Glassman bet?" Neil raised his hand in shock; "Why? How did he...?"

"Because I saw you two holding hands in the exam room." Glassman suddenly said passing behind Neil heading to the nurse's station. Neil followed him stunned, and Glassman turned to him tilting his head amused; "What? I'm not blind! It was pretty obvious."

"But.." Neil looked between the two men; "Let me get this straight. You don't care that Claire and I are together?"

"Not particularly." Glassman said flipping through a chart.

"Let me put it this way..." Andrews said leaning on the desk; "Everyone had been assuming the two of you are already together, and no one seems to object to it. You've been working together a while and there hasn't been any issues."

"What about Morgan's favouritism complaint?"

"That was one person and quite frankly unfounded." Andrews replied; "I've seen you with Claire and the other residents and I've not seen any favouritism. Besides if there had been, and with everyone assuming you were already together, they would have been more complaints. You just have to face facts, you two are like the power couple of St Bonaventure." Andrews said with a smirk as he left.

Neil turned to Glassman surprised. Who just tilted his head with a knowing look; "You're a great surgeon and Claire's a promising resident. I believe you two are professional enough to keep your hands off each other at work."

Once he left too, Neil was left standing there for a minute stunned. This was not the response he had been expecting. He was so relieved. Everyone seemed happy for him and Claire. He grinned. Now nothing was standing in their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0oo0o0o

"There you are." Neil whispered into Claire's ear as she was standing in the resident lounge looking through a journal article.

She jumped spinning around startled.

"Oh hi." Claire said looking at the door nervously.

"I was looking for you." Neil reached for her hand but she paced away.

"What...what did Dr Lim say?"

Neil blew out a breath; "What you would expect."

"She doesn't want us together." Claire concluded resting her hand on the back of one of the chair's avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter what she wants." Neil said moving in front of her. When she still wouldn't look at him, he hooked his finger under her chin lifting her head. And he saw the hesitation and fear in her eyes.

"She's your boss Neil. Our boss."

"So?"

"So she clearly isn't happy about this."

"We expected that might happen. But Glassman and Andrews seem supportive of us."

"They do?"

"In fact Glassman even won the pool about us."

Claire's eyes widened; "Because he saw us yesterday." She shook her head realising how foolish they had been; "Wait...the president of the hospital bet on us getting together? Wow I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah tell me about it. When I spoke to them they essentially told us to go for it."

"Really?" Claire murmured her lips curving upwards.

"Yes. In fact," Neil puts his hands on her waist; "They said we were the hospitals new power couple."

"Power couple? Hmm. I like the sound of that." Claire beamed up at him.

"Me too." Neil replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh." They pulled apart finding Parks and Murphy in the doorway staring at them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Parks murmured looking anxiously at them.

"No actually." Neil replied taking Claire's hand; "You're bound to hear it eventually but Dr Browne and I are dating."

Parks looked at them speechless, but Shaun just tilted his head.

"Are you having sex?"

Claire balked her cheeks heating up, and Neil just looked on in horror.

"Shaun!" Parks growled looking at him with a what-the-hell-look; "That's inappropriate."

"The point is we thought you should both know." Neil replied and then nodded; "Right so let's get back to work. Shall we?"

0o0oo0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o00o0o

They headed to the ER after that, and thankfully no one said anything about Neil and Claire, but Neil couldn't help noticing the looks and smiles sent their way. It seems the news spread faster than they thought.

As per Glassman's insistence, Lim and Neil worked together on one of the patients, with Claire and Shaun. Claire and Neil made sure to keep things professional, no longing looks, no touching, and Neil made sure to not play favourites. He could feel Lim watching them closely. And he didn't want to give her any ammunition to come after Claire.

However, after Claire was coming out of the patient rooms after some tests. Lim cornered her at the nurse's desk.

"Dr Browne. I need you to add a CT scan to our tests."

"Ok." Claire said nodding at her and turned back to the patients chart. But she sensed Lim was still there staring at her. She paused looking up at Lim; "Was there something else?"

"Yes actually." Lim looked around before stepping closer; "Woman to woman, I just want to warn you that what's happening between you and Neil isn't a good idea."

Claire looked down at the chart, setting the pen down slowly instantly irritated. She may be her boss, but she had no right to speak to her about her relationship with Neil. And she hated it when Lim said woman to woman, like Lim expected Claire to listen to her more because they were women.

"I understand that you think there's an attraction between you two. But it's just not a good idea. I don't want to see you or your career suffer because of this. You have to understand how this looks..."

"I appreciate your concern." Claire said sincerely trying to resist snapping, enraged; "I really do. And please don't take this the wrong way, because I greatly respect you Dr Lim, and I feel there is a lot I can learn from you. But quite frankly, what's happening between me and Neil is none of your business. Just like when you two were together, it was none of mine."

Lim's eyes narrowed; "I'm just expressing concern as your boss. I don't make it a habit of prying into people's personal lives Claire. And as your boss, I have to say a relationship between superiors and subordinates never ends well."

"We know what we're getting into. But like I said." Claire closed the patient chart; "I appreciate your concern." Then Claire walked off, filled with anger. For Lim to basically tell her it looked like she was sleeping with Neil to get ahead, was like a slap in the face. She just tried to remember that they expected something like this would happen, and it would blow over. It had to.

But something else was nagging at her. Lim confronting her like that it really didn't feel like a boss showing concern, but more like an ex being jealous. It was then Claire's anger diminished, as she understood why Lim acted the way she did. Then she just felt guilty.

0o0o0oo0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

Lim had Claire run all the tests personally, stay to monitor the patient, and even had her do some unpleasant nurse tasks. But Claire didn't complain, because she knew Lim was testing her. Likely Lim thought Claire would object because she was dating Neil. Claire would never pull that card. She didn't think she was better than anyone else, and she would do whatever she could to help patients.

Claire didn't tell Neil because she could handle this herself. And he was busy with the patient anyway, who was really sick. They needed to come up with a miracle to save their patient's life, but they struggled to come up with any good ideas.

Or that's what Lim thought. Every suggestion Claire offered, Lim shot down. Yes, some of them were admittedly not going to work, but the way Lim didn't even consider them, just immediately saying it wouldn't work. Claire was beginning to sense a pattern.

Even Neil began to notice Granted, Lim was careful, she refused a few of Shaun's ideas too, so it wouldn't look like she was just picking on her. But she was.

So when Claire went down to the cafeteria, she was relieved to have a moment to herself. She found a table to herself, looking through a journal article as she had a quick bite. It wasn't long before Neil soon found her.

Sitting down opposite her with a tray he smiled at her; "Hi."

"Hi." Claire beamed at him.

"You took off pretty quickly back there." Neil observed; "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Claire replied simply looking back down at her journal article, really not wanting to get into it.

"Claire."

Just one word. Her name. It made her pause.

He reached across to take her hand.

"Remember we talked about communication." Neil quipped and Claire rolled her eyes setting down the journal article; "Is this about Lim?"

Claire paused eyeing him; "Why?" She wondered if he actually saw it too.

"I saw what she did dismissing your ideas. I'm sorry Claire. It's not right."

"They weren't going to work." Claire replied shrugging.

Neil's eyes narrowed; "They were good ideas Claire, and they deserved more consideration."

Claire snapped her eyes to him startled; "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't go to Lim about this."

"Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend now. You know how it would look. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

Neil tried not to get to excited that it was the first time she called him her boyfriend and focused, leaning forward; "Claire I know you don't want me to favour you, and I understand that as your boyfriend I can't intervene. But I am still you boss, and as your boss it's my job to fight for you, like I would any other residents."

"What because she didn't like a few of my ideas?" Claire shook her head; "It would be an overreaction, and it doesn't matter. Our focus is our patient. And those ideas wouldn't have worked. She was right. I just want to focus on how we can help our patient." Claire picked up her article again, and Neil looked at her sadly. She was so determined not to attract attention, she was willing to let Lim pick on her. Everything in Neil wanted to go wrap Claire in a hug and tell Lim to back off, but it would be wrong. Not just because he was her boss and it would be favouritism, but because she was right. She didn't need him to fight her battles. Didn't mean he liked it.

Sighing Neil nodded; "Alright. I'll let it go for now. But you have to tell me if anything else happens. Ok?"

Claire reluctantly nodded.

"Good now let's enjoy our lunch together, and talk about how much I wish I could kiss you right now."

Claire smirked rolling her eyes setting the journal down; "Is that all you think about?"

"I can multitask." Neil shrugged and then added; "I'll tell you what why don't we brainstorm ideas?"

0o0oo0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch with Neil had really lifted her spirits, and her worries about Lim faded away. It gave her some perspective, and she realised she was getting upset over nothing.

Now she, Shaun, and Parks were in the residents lounge pouring over journal articles and bouncing off ideas off each other.

When Lim came to check on them a little while later they thought they had finally found something. Claire had seen something in a journal article, which Shaun and Parks agreed could work. But as she presented it to Lim, she just took one look at it and said no it was too risky, and they weren't trying to kill their patient. She asked about Shaun and Park's ideas which she found promising and then left. It left Claire reeling with a sensation of whiplash.

And she knew she wasn't imagining things when Parks turned to her; "Um what was that?"

"What?"

"Dr Lim. She was acting hostile towards you."

Claire just shrugged; "I don't know."

"Dr Lim has been actively dismissing Claire's ideas all day." Shaun offered.

Claire glared at him, she really didn't need Parks getting involved in this telling her I told you so for getting involved with Neil.

"She has?" Parks said raising an eyebrow.

"They weren't going to work." Claire reasoned but Parks sent her a funny look.

"Actually, I believe your first idea could still work." Shaun murmured.

"What was it?"

As Shaun explained, Parks looked at Claire; "Claire that's genius."

"Lim said it was too risky." Claire murmured looking down at the book she was reading.

"Any procedure is risky." Parks frowned at her; "Claire what are you doing?"

"What?" Claire said looking around.

"Why aren't you sticking up for yourself? She's clearly picking on you."

Claire huffed; "I wouldn't say that."

"Does Dr Melendez know about this?"

"Why would he?"

It was then Park's sat up; "You're letting her do this rather than call her out on this or go to your boss."

"You mean my boyfriend." Claire replied sending him a challenging look.

"Oh I get it. You think if you go to him, she'll think you're getting your boyfriend to protect you."

"Well that's how it would look." Claire snapped; "And I don't need him to. Dr Lim is just baiting me, because she thinks we can't be professional. She wants me to go to Neil, so she can prove we can't work together and be together."

"So you're going to let her treat you badly to prove she's wrong?" Parks scoffed; "That's messed up."

"It's not really your concern. Besides I would have thought you'd be happy her picking on me, it means you two have got more of a shot with surgeries now."

"This residency thing is a competition, but I don't want it to be like this. It should be a fair fight. I get that you don't want it to look like you're being favorited, and honestly I never thought you were, but just remember her picking on you like this, is just as wrong as being favorited."

Claire sighed tiredly; "What am I supposed to do? There's nothing I can do that doesn't come off like I feel entitled to special treatment." Claire looked down at her pad of paper at her ideas; "We expected this might happen, it will blow over."

Parks shared a glance with Shaun. This was wrong.

A few hours later, Claire finally had a breakthrough. Enhancing on her original idea, she finally had something. And Parks and Shaun agreed.

She felt ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell Neil. Oh. She couldn't. So far they had been going to Lim with the ideas, and if she went to Neil, Lim would have more ammunition. But if she went to Lim and she shot it down, the patient would suffer.

When Dr Lim and Neil came back, they presented their idea and Lim and Neil were surprised and pleased.

"Good idea guys." Neil nodded smiling at them.

"Whose was it?" Lim asked.

"Shaun's." Claire said quickly, before Shaun could say her. Parks raised an eyebrow at her as Neil looked at her curiously.

"But..." Shaun objected.

"Good work Shaun, you can assistant in surgery." Lim left and Neil tilted his head at Claire.

"It wasn't my idea." Shaun protested. Neil stopped looking at Shaun and then at Claire.

"Shaun means we worked on it on together but it was his originally." Claire said quickly. Neil looked at her suspicious before walking into his office.

"Why did you lie? It's your idea." Shaun looked baffled at Claire.

Parks leant back in his chair watching her; "Because she knew Lim would refuse it if it came from her." Parks shook his head.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was. The point is it will save our patient, and yes if it came from me she wouldn't do it." Claire snapped sending a warning look at Park. Then she looked at Shaun smiling; "Besides we worked on it together so it's as much Shaun's idea as mine."

But Shaun hesitated looking at Claire; "It was your idea."

Claire just rolled her eyes and left.

Shaun looked at Parks.

"Don't look at me." Parks raised his hands standing up. Shaun rushed out after Claire, and he watched them go frowning. He didn't want to get involved, but he felt he had no choice.

0o0oo0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0oo0

**Knock knock.**

"Come in." Glassman replied as he sat in his office at his desk. He paused as the door opened and couldn't hide his surprise seeing Dr Parks standing there.

"Dr Parks. What can I do for you?"

Closing the door behind him, Parks walked over to the desk; "I'm here to make a formal complaint of bias between an attending and a resident."

Glassman stilled before gesturing his hand at the chair; "Take a seat and tell me more."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok Dr Murphy you're up." Lim said smiling at Shaun as the both of them, Neil and Claire were in the OR operating on their patient.

Unbeknownst to them, Dr Glassman was watching from the gallery above.

Lim held out the scalpel to Shaun, but Shaun hesitated looking at Claire.

Claire sent him a look.

"Shaun?" Neil prompted peering at him.

"I can't." Shaun took a step back.

"Why not?" Lim demanded.

"Claire should do it. It was her idea."

Neil and Lim snapped their head to Claire, who looked away nervously.

"She said it was yours."

"She lied because you wouldn't have agreed to it if it came from her. She should do it."

Neil looked slowly at Lim narrowing his eyes at her angrily.

"BP's dropping." A nurse warned.

"We can discuss this later. Right now we need to save our patients life." Lim snapped finishing the surgery herself.

Claire and Neil shared a look as if he said they were going to be talking about this later. Then Claire looked up seeing Dr Glassman watching and knew she was in big trouble.

0o0oo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o00oo

Neil marched into the scrub room behind Lim as she was taking off her mask.

"Audrey we need to talk."

"Not now Neil." Lim snapped, marching out without turning to him.

Neil huffed about her, wishing he had talked to her as soon as he found out she was excluding Claire. He couldn't believe Claire lied about it being her idea because of Lim. She was missing out on her education. But why didn't she come to him?

0o0o0o-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0

Dr Lim marched into Dr Glassman's office enraged and humiliated. Shaun had told a room full of staff that she was essentially picking on Claire. Now she was being paged to the president's office. She didn't need to guess what it was about.

"Dr Lim good sit down." Glassman said as he was standing looking at a file. He sat down as she did.

"Dr Glassman I just want to say..." Lim started.

"I have received a complaint that you are biased, and failing to teach one of your residents." Glassman interrupted and Dr Lim balked. Then she shook her head scoffing.

"Seriously?" She muttered, furious. Did Claire really have to sink so low as to file a complaint about her because she didn't accept her ideas? "Let me guess Claire."

"No." Glassman replied sending her a look; "It was Dr Parks." It had surprised Glassman why Parks didn't want to remain anonymous, but now he understood. If he had, Lim would have thought it was Claire. Which was the point here.

"Dr Parks?" Lim was stunned; "Why?"

"He says you have been dismissing Dr Browne's ideas without thinking about them, which were good ideas, and that you have been hostile towards her and refusing to teach her."

"It's not like that at all." Lim said quickly and firmly, seeing the accusation in his eyes.

"Really? Because I saw what happened in surgery, and I spoke to Shaun. He told me Claire insisted he take credit for her idea because she believed you would not listen to her if it came from her."

"That's not true!"

"Whether it's true or not, she believes she couldn't come to you. And two other residents believe it." Glassman paused looking down at his desk; "Now I understand you don't approve of her and Dr Melendez' relationship, but you cannot punish Dr Browne for it."

"I'm not punishing her!" Lim said defensively.

"You're certainly not treating her like any other resident. I'm just not sure if this is a personal grudge or a legitimate professional disapproval of their relationship." Lim opened her mouth but Glassman held up his hand; "I don't care which. But it has to stop now. Yes, their relationship is not ideal, and I'm sure you're probably thinking this is all happening because they are together, and they're creating disharmony. But I've been watching them and you on this case. They have been nothing but professional. And Dr Melendez could have come to Dr Browne's defence but he didn't because I overheard Dr Browne tell him not to. Because of how she feared it would look. I'm sorry but you are going to have to find a way to work through this and accept the fact they are together."

Lim's jaw hardened, and Glassman sighed; "Now I'm sure this all just an isolated incident, but all the residents must be treated equally and fairly. And they must be able to come to their bosses if they have a concern. So I'm not going to be filing this complaint away, because I believe there will be no more incidents like this. Am I correct?"

Lim just nodded, knowing she didn't have much of a choice, but she didn't like it. This was humiliating, and she was Chief of Surgery for gods sake. This could damage her career. All because Neil was now dating a resident.

"Good thank you Dr Lim." Glassman said dismissing the conversation. Lim got up and left fuming, having a feeling Glassman was going to be closely watching her now.

0o0ooo0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

Claire found Neil standing on the resident balcony, leaning against the railing looking out at the city. She slowly walked over keeping her distance, sensing he was angry.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Neil said without turning, having must have sensed it was her.

"I couldn't." Claire said moving to stand beside him leaning on the railing.

"Claire..." Neil turned to her and she stopped him speaking first.

"No Neil I couldn't come to you. What would you have done? Gone to Lim and told her to leave me alone?" Claire raised an eyebrow and he paused, she got him there that's exactly what he would have done; "That wouldn't have solved anything."

"So you made Shaun take credit for your idea? Claire you let your education suffer. This wasn't supposed to happen." Neil rubbed a hand over his face; "We were so worried about me not playing favourites, that we forgot about other people acting bias towards you because of this."

"I told you I can handle it. We expected this." Claire shrugged.

Neil shifted closer to face her, resting his hand on hers; "Not this. Not from Lim. You shouldn't have to deal with this. You deserve to be taught and not punished because we're together."

"I wouldn't consider it punishment. Besides I think it's worth it." Claire looked up at Neil with a smile, leaning into his embrace.

Neil smiled down at her putting his arm around her, but then he sobered looking down with a sigh; "I need to talk to Audrey." He pulled away, and Claire whipped around quickly grabbing his arm.

"Neil wait!"

"Claire the way she treated you..."

"Is understandable."

Neil turned to her shocked.

"What?"

Claire blew out a breath turning to look back over the railing. Neil moved back over to her studying her; "It sounds like you're defending her."

"I'm just saying I understand why she's doing this." Claire paused patting the railing nervously; "We started this Neil. We lied to her about us being together, and then suddenly we spring on her that we're in love and suddenly dating." Claire paused as she looked at Neil; "She's not just our boss Neil, she's your ex."

Neil straightened up in realisation, and he looked away.

"It hit me when she confronted me earlier trying to warn me not to be with you. It wasn't coming from my boss, but from a hurt ex girlfriend." Claire paused; "Now I'm not saying what she did was right, but from her point of view, I think I can understand why."

"You're right. I should have spoken to her first." Neil murmured suddenly feeling terrible. If it had happened the other way round he would have been upset, but not this upset to punish residents. Unless...she still had feelings for him. Maybe Claire was right.

Neil studied her for a moment, reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear; "You constantly find ways to surprise me. You're truly exceptional Claire."

Claire blushed and looked down, but he just stepped forward and kissed her.

"Not at work remember." Claire murmured against his lips, but made no move to pull away.

Reluctantly, after another kiss, Neil pulled away; "Right. Sorry. I hope we're still on for that date later..." Neil said hesitantly, wondering if this would have scared her off.

Claire beamed at him; "Definitely."

"Good."

"I should go check on our patient." Claire said finally forcing herself to pull away from him; "I'll see you later." She touched his arm before leaving.

Neil smiled as he watched her go, and then as he turned to look back at the view his smile faded as he mulled over what Claire said. He had to talk to Audrey.

0o0oo0o0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0oo

Lim was packing up her bag when Neil knocked on her door and opened it slowly.

"Audrey..."

"Neil look I really don't want to..."

"I owe you an apology." Neil interrupted as the door closed behind him. She paused looking down at her bag, before glancing at him dubiously.

"You do?" Lim murmured suspiciously, coming in front of her desk, leaning against it crossing her arms defensively.

"I should have come to you first, and told you the truth about me and Claire." Neil took a few steps forward when she didn't object; "Instead I lied to you, and sprung this on you. Not just me and Claire being together, but that I love her. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I still care about you Audrey."

Audrey nodded at him surprised; "I appreciate that Neil. So why did you lie?"

Neil sighed rubbing a hand over his face as he paced the office; "The truth is Claire and I had been trying to deny our feelings for each other for a while, because we knew it was wrong. But then we were trapped in the elevator, and you were right. Something happened. We confessed our feelings. You have to know Audrey I wouldn't be doing this if it was just a fling or I wasn't sure. But I love her, and I see a future with her."

"And she sees a future with you?" Audrey murmured.

"I hope so." Neil smirked; "We're just having our first date tonight. So I don't know. Anything could happen. And she's been through a lot, so we're not going to rush into anything. We don't want this to interfere with our jobs or our patients lives. I'm sorry it has."

"I admire your honesty Neil. I thought you were coming here to accuse me of coming after Claire."

"Claire helped me understand things from your perspective."

"Claire did?" That surprised Lim..

"She defended you. Helped me understand that we did this the wrong way. And it made me realise something. Audrey I have to ask. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Audrey looked at Neil for a moment, and he wondered if he went too far.

"A part of me does." Audrey replied softly; "I think a part of me always will." She sighed dropping her arms as her anger diminished and she looked at the ceiling; "I guess deep down a part of me did what I did to Claire because I was in a small part jealous." She said wryly; "But it was wrong. And too harsh. And I'm sorry."

"I still care for you Audrey, and a part of me always will."

"You really do love her don't you?" Audrey said searching his eyes.

Neil shrugged smiling; "I do. Kind of snuck up on me."

"It tends to do that." Audrey smirked.

"I am sorry I hurt you Audrey. I just hope we can find a way to work past this."

Audrey nodded going over Glassman's words, and suddenly she wasn't angry anymore. Just sad. Realising she had been clinging to the idea that her and Neil might get back together someday, but that wasn't fair. She broke up with him. He deserved to move on.

"I'm happy for you Neil. And Claire."

"Thanks Audrey. I appreciate that. So we're good?"

"We're good."

0o0oo0o0o0-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0oo

Neil walked into the locker room, turning the corner as Claire was slipping on her coat; "Ready to go?"

She turned to him and her lips turned up into a broad smile; "Hi yeah. I'm ready." Claire grabbed her bag, slipping it over her shoulder closing her locker. Then she raised an eyebrow at him; "So how did it go with Dr Lim?"

Neil froze wincing; "You know about that?"

"I had a hunch you would go talk to her." Claire hesitated scrunching her nose up nervously; "What happened?"

"We talked." Neil started edging closer bobbing his head; "Cleared the air. It turns out...you were right."

"She has feelings for you?" Claire asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, but there was a slightly hitch to it, as her heart raced in terror.

"Not exactly." Neil caught her expression, and wrapped his arms around her; "We both still care about each other, but not in romantic way. Not anymore. But you were right about her being hurt, I should have told her first, given her a heads up. But that's why she mistreated you. If it helps, she apologised and it shouldn't happen again. I'm sorry that it happened at all though."

"It's ok." Claire replied wrapping her arms around his neck; "Like I said, I get it. And I'm tougher than I look. It's fine."

"You are. I am inspired every day by the strength you have. I wish I had that."

"I don't know. You're pretty tough yourself there Dr Melendez."

Neil leant down for a quick kiss, then took her hand stepping back.

Slipping her hand into his felt natural. She hadn't been one for PDA with anyone else, but with Neil it felt right. Giving her a warm glow in her chest, and she couldn't help but smile.

As they walked out of the hospital, there was a first stares as they held hands, but other than that nothing. For the first time, Claire was certain they did the right thing coming clean now. Because now they didn't have to worry about holding hands, because everyone knew they were together. There was nothing to hide. She felt free for the first time in a while.

Then she came to a stop as Dr Lim appeared heading right towards them. She offered a small smile; "I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to apologise Dr Browne." Lim said casting a brief look at Neil; "I treated you unfairly and it won't happen again."

"Thank you." Claire nodded at her.

"Well have a good evening both of you." Audrey said stepping back.

"You too."

They started walking away, but then Audrey stopped.

"And Claire?"

Claire craned her head watching as Audrey broke into a smile.

"Good work today."

Claire beamed back, and turned to Neil huddling into him as they left the building. Now there was no one standing in their way. They were free to explore where this goes.

"So do I get to know where we're going now?" Claire said looking up at him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Claire huffed rolling her eyes; "Better be a good surprise, after all this hype. I have very high expectations." She murmured with a glint in her eyes showing her humour. She was trying not to get too excited, because she didn't want him to think he had to romance her. She told him she thought romantics were lame. But she couldn't deny, she was highly curious what he had planned. Their first real date! It was something she was going to remember for a long time.

0o0ooo-GOOD DOCTOR-0o0o0o0o

Neil was nervous. Claire didn't like romantics, he knew that. But he wanted to do something nice for her. However, the closer they got, the more he realised maybe something like bowling would have been a better idea.

It was too late to turn back now though. He just had to hope she liked it.

When the car finally stopped, Claire peered to see they were at the waterfront. She went to open her door, but Neil came round to open it before she could. She smiled at him gratefully.

As Neil locked the car, Claire looked around suddenly spotting a restaurant down the street called Gusto. Italian for taste, and hence an Italian restaurant. It was one Claire had been dying to try for a while now. She looked at Neil delighted.

"So this is the surprise? I've already wanted to eat here. But you have to book a reservation a month in advance."

"It helps when you saved owner's life." Neil murmured relieved and proudly as he wrapped his arm around Claire, leading her towards the restaurant.

"Really?" Claire peered up at him intrigued and impressed; "I guess you're quite the hero around here then."

Claire was even more amazed when the waiter immediately led them outside. It was a large decked area, which had a metal railing all the way round, overlooking the waterfront, covered with green vines. Wooden pillars were spaced around the area, with a ceiling of wooden beams, all equally covered with green vines and fairy lights. There were small two seated square mahogany wooden tables evenly placed apart, so they weren't two close together allowing for privacy. Each of the tables had a small candle in the middle of the table in different colour candle holders, creating a warm glow. Whilst, the chairs were black metal with red seat pads. A few of the other tables sat couples, holding hands or kissing, but it wasn't that crowded. All the while, some soft music was playing in the background, creating a romantic atmosphere.

It was stunning. And with the warm weather, and the water, it created a cooling breeze that had the atmosphere just right.

"It's beautiful." Claire murmured as they were led to a table right by the railing overlooking the water. As Claire sat down, she looked around in awe.

The waiter handed them the menus and left to give them a moment.

When Claire turned back to Neil, he suddenly pulled out a single rose from his jacket, with a white ribbon round it, holding it out to her.

Claire's eyes widened as she slowly reached for it.

"I know you don't like romantics..." Neil furrowed his brow as he looked around wondering if she hated it; "But I just couldn't resist. I wanted to make tonight special for you." Neil paused studying Claire's face as she twirled the rose in her hand; "It's too much isn't it?"

"No no no." Claire rambled holding up her hand, seeing the worry on his face. She was just awestruck he did this all for her; "I'm just a little speechless. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Neil raised an eyebrow; "That's good?"

She looked around shaking her head a small smile; "It's perfect."

Grinning, Neil leant forward taking her hand; "It is? I wanted to take you somewhere better than bowling, but was scared I went over the top."

"I didn't want to say anything, but I was afraid you were taking me to some really fancy restaurant, which would be far too expensive for me, and I would feel underdressed." Claire looked around instantly relaxing; "But this...this is just perfect. I love it."

Neil beamed blowing out a breath of relief; "I'm glad."

"And the rose...it was a nice touch Dr Melendez." Claire said leaning forward smiling seductively at him; "I think you're secretly a romantic, aren't you?"

That gave Neil pause, unsure what she was saying. She looked happy, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking; "Are you going to hold that against me if I am?"

Claire tilted his head studying him, but merely smiled; "I don't know. I may have felt that way before. But being with you has got me rethinking a few things, and I kind of like it. Maybe I'll be more open to it with you." Claire finished looking down at the table self consciously.

Neil's heart swelled as he felt a little smug knowing that she felt differently for him than anyone else she'd been with.

"As long as it's not too overboard or schmaltzy you know." Claire added quickly, not wanting him to get carried away; "It's very sweet, but I don't need all this."

"Maybe not...but you deserve it."

Claire just blushed looking down at her menu, still holding hands with him. He took it as a good sign she didn't object, or pull away. It was progress.

He lifted his own menu, but his thoughts wandered as he found himself going over what Audrey said in her office. About whether Claire saw a future with him. He admitted he saw one with Claire and it was the truth. Ever since his feelings for her grew stronger, he kept imagining them moving in, starting a family, getting married. In his gut, he couldn't help feeling she was the one.

But did she feel the same way?

This was all new to her. How could he be sure Claire even wanted to get married? Or have kids?

When he had asked a few years ago, she hadn't given him a direct answer. And with everything she went through with her mom, she may not. He learnt too late with Jessica that she never wanted kids, he didn't want to make the same mistake with Claire.

Then again, it's not like he can ask her now. It's a first date and they had only just gotten together. Claire probably hadn't even thought about it, and he wasn't going to spook her by trying to push too fast. They agreed to take things slow, so that's what Neil was going to do. Just being with her like this was enough for now.

And maybe as they got to know each other more, and spent more time together, maybe she would want the same future he did.

Except Claire already did...

Claire subtly lifting her eyes to study Neil reading his menu, unable to hide the smile from her face. Tonight was already far better than she imagined, and she couldn't help but feel a little giddy imagining coming back here for their 1 year anniversary or date night.

She had to stop from getting ahead of herself though.

 _It's only a first date remember Claire!_ She chided herself.

Anything could happen between them.

So for now, Claire just wanted to live in the moment. She was happier that way. And in this moment, she was on a date with Neil, the man she loved. That's all that mattered.

For now...

**THE END.**


End file.
